


The Rise of the Dragons

by AyameSasuke



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bran Stark Bashing, Catelyn Tully Stark Bashing, F/F, F/M, Fire and Blood, Jon Snow Has a Twin Sister, Lots of dragons - Freeform, Multi, New Valyria, Night King - Freeform, OC, R Plus L Equals J | Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are Jon Snow's Parents, R plus L equals J and A, Sansa Stark Bashing, Time Travel, fuck the north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyameSasuke/pseuds/AyameSasuke
Summary: The gods are not pleased with what happened. The last Valyrians dies off. Daenerys dagger to her heart by her last kin and love. An unborn child that never meet the world and Jon..no Ageon was banished to the wall. Stupidly all this happen because of the wolfs. Once an upon a time the wolfs was smile an upon but the last three is questionable and things didn't go as they plan. Famine and more war fall apon everyone and welll there's nothing left to say with that. What went wrong. Maybe they should have put their feet down more so now they came up with a plain. Risky but its a reason Valyrians need to be in the world."My children died." R'hollar said." Then we start again." Mother said." In I join who you decide to bring back to make sure lives aren't lost again because of the Three eyes Raven or Great Other" a girl walked in the room....." We all taught you all we can...now time to play the game and show them that the dragons will not fall ever again."So basically I going to go through the Game of Thrones Series and up to Season 8. No one can tell me that season 8 was just...no words to explain but the Actors did beautifully that I won't take away.Now let's the Games began!
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Daenerys Targaryen| Aegon Targaryen, Jamie Lannister/Original Female Character, Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen & Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow | Aegon Targaryen - Relationship, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you all I finally was able to post pictures so I will go back to edit the others so check them out!

DAMN THEM ALL!" a voice roars and a chair gets thrown and burst against the wall. " Son you need to calm down." Father said. " Why...why did this happen...How could we fail." he mumbles. " Boy, you throwing things won't change anything. You need to calm down and we all talk about this." Crown said. R'hollr takes a deep breath and nods. " Of course. What the import." he said. " We all sit down to go over what the downplay of things." Mother said. " We all know it lies with the great other and the three eye raven. Yes, many other things lie between us all but it lies with them two." Smith said gruffly.

" I hate to see one our own would do such thing." One of the old gods said. " That might be true but we knew from began how dangerous he is. You shouldn't blame yourself. We may be gods but we can't change each other." Warrior said. " So what do we need to do." Maiden said. " I have an idea but It's a big risk but a chance we have to take. I'm sorry to say this but not all the Starks were terrible and I think Ayra was manipulated and wary of others not knowing who to trust. Now 'Lady Sansa' and Three eye raven are ones we need to look out for along with Cersi at that time period." R'hollr said. Some argue but some agree before Father shut it all down.

"My children died." R'hollar said. " I think we should go with it. A lot of it will still happen but the prophecies need to happen. With them not being put in order is also a reason a lot of this has happened." Father said. " Then we start again." Mother said. " In I join who you decide to bring back to make sure lives aren't lost again because of the Three eyes Raven or Great Other" a girl walked in the room. "Kagutsuchi" R'hollr said getting up to hug his sired daughter.

" Hello, Pa, and everyone else. I was getting to non-stop alert at the sun and felt the Dragons die. What happen?" Kagu POV Soon she gets filled in on everything. " Oh my on us all. That just endless typical shit. Alright, we should bring thing them in." She said and soon two people walked in the room. Once they saw each other one face went pale and the other shocked before rage took over she stumped up to him and slapped him. " How could you?! After everything! How could you? I trusted you...I loved you. I was supposed to be your queen!" She yelled. He was shocked and started mumbling sorries and such.

Jon Snow aka Aegon Targaryen. In the labeled Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Kagutsuchi soon clears her throat. " Let me butt in quickly. You both got used against the other and it's the reason both you are here. " she said. Soon they turn to look at her then notice the others. " Who are you?" Daenerys said. " We go by many names but in the north the olds god." one said. " In the south the seven." Father said.

" In me the east. I was the one that brought you back thinking you would achieve your goal in killing the Night King yourself." a man steps up beside the young girl. " My Pa here birth me and gave me gifts and them gifts I gave you Daenerys. To bring dragons into the world again. I felt them die just much you did but it burned more for me." I said. " ....you all gods are known to man." Jon said. 

" Yes, we are children. We have plenty of time later for that. Now we must tell you what went wrong." Mother said. " In how you let the three eye raven played you. He did tell you he wasn't bran anymore. Your brother the boy you left died in that cave and the three-eye raven came out." the smith said sharping his sword.

" In not only did he make you kill innocents but he made sure that you killed your family." Mother said and Father rubbed her arm. Daenerys looked confused and Jon looked lost. " Jon was right about that witch not being an irritable source but not for that reason fully. Your blood has magic in it and Jon you have magic from both sides of the family. Fire and Ice. It broke the curse on you. You were with child and neither you knew it. After you and your child died Jon was banished to the Wall and the Three eye raven as you know him in the body of Bran Stark became King of six kingdoms and his Sister the queen of the North." R'hllor said. " Why us. Why did you choose us." Daenerys said with tears running down her face and hand on her stomach.

" To start over and for you two realize you put chains on your selves. Jon the boy who wanted a family and somewhere to call home... by not accepting the answer he always wanted and not being a man he could have been. For realizing his so-called sister was expecting him to die at Battle of Bastards along with Rickon Stark. Why you think she didn't tell you about the Vale and to give up on someone apart of your pack. Letting North mean speak treason along with her to their King to his face. You became weak. Daenerys the girl who let her brother's dreams become her on and she forgot hers.

The girl who wanted to go back to the red door and the lemon tree. Not once had I heard them humans mention seeing your mother in you. A woman who was one of the best queens anyone could ask for. You let others tell you things that in up your downfall...the same trap your family did by letting others decide for them. You ask why. I blame myself for letting my children...my family falls so horrible. Your father wasn't always like that. They called him the Mad King. Why do you think he went mad?" R'hllor said. " I heard because he was captured and tortured. That reason that drove him mad." Jon said. " It good guesses but no not the one I was looking for. Think. Read and Remember his last words." R'hllor said. " It was The Three-Eye Raven, wasn't it. He the one that drove my father to our family end." Daenerys said. " It makes sense...but why.

What does he have against- Jon seems still have trouble acknowledging he a dragon as well. " Power could be one. Taking out one most powerful and Magical family in the world was a danger to him but we can not let that happen again." Father said. " Which brings back to you two and my daughter. After we all train you and feel that the time right we all send you back in time prepare and well knowledge of what happened to your past lives." Crown said. " In I be going a little farther back with Jon to set a stone of my life as the daughter of Lyanna and Rhaegar daughter. Jon your mother was gifted. She knew how things were going to end for her and Rhaegar. It time for you to start accepting who you are." I said. " Who. A dragon? I don't know how!" Jon yelled. " Not only but a true wolf. Like your uncle and mother. You're a dragon wolf. My father and I will teach you along with Daenerys to be dragons." I said. Daenerys was going say something with fire in her eyes but crown shot her down. " Quiet girl. You, idiot brother, knew nothing about being it and you only brush the surface of what that is. Lady Olenna told you to be a dragon but you didn't achieve that.

You let a lion and spider play you. You too as well Ageon." She said. Jon wince at his real name and I gave a laugh. " Grandmother doesn't hold back on her thoughts or tongue. She tells you what needed to be said. Now since everything been placed on the table let's began." I said with a smile. .......... Third POV They're a stubborn bunch but strong and willing to learn and listen. The training was easy for Jon and picked up new fight styles as well as took a bit for Daenerys.

They learn all their family's history and others as well. Soon they gave in to each other and their love grew strong again. It was time. We discuss that Daenerys will wake days before her marriage to Khal Drogo. " Do I have to feel my son die again?" She said. Mother grabs her chin lifted it to her. " The Prince that Mounts the World. Do you want him to be apart of this journey you and the other two will take?" She said. One Mother to another. " I would give the world to have him but I know he not apart of this journey." Daenerys said. Mother gave a sad but proud smile. " Your mother be proud of you. How much you have grown and gotten strong. When you return don't let your brother do what he pleases." Maiden said. Daenerys said she is to strong now to let him do anything and she has play him in his own mind games. Jon or he wants to be known by his birth name until time return or when Kagu can get a chance when no others are around. "It's time" R'hllor announced standing from his seat.

" Before we began you two know that every Targaryen was given a dragon egg to sleep with once that was born. Meaning besides the ones Dany will get your siblings had some as well Aegon and you will receive some of your own. Once your back and your plan begin you have to go to Kings Landing to retrieve them. They're also some other surprises once you get the eggs as well." he said. " The other surprises are the Targaryens swords." Kagu said. " They have been lost for a long time. Where are they?" Daenerys said. R'hllor turns to look at Ageon. " They buried with my mother isn't." He said. " Yes and you also see something else there as well." he said. They all got up head to a portal. " All you three ready." Father said. They all nod. " Take care of each other. Your the world's only chance." R'hllor said. He gave his daughter a hug and a nod to the others. " I wish you luck Dany. I make sure to take care of Aegon." Kagu said. " Oh, I know you will." Dany said. Jon gave both a nod before they all jumped in.


	2. Chapter 1

Kagu POV

I appear in the Tower of Joy and gave Lyanna a smile.

" I'm not here harm you or your son. I have a feeling you were waiting for me." I said.

" Yes I were but I don't know why." She said.

" Your husband is right the prophecy is meant to happen but in a different time something went wrong in his family died off. Your own blood betrayed your son and he was sent beyond the wall after saving them all from what had laid beyond it and his lover. My family finally putting their foot down and sent me, your son, and his aunt Daenerys to make things right." I said.

She had tears in her eyes but soon Aegon appeared and they both stared at each other.

" Mom."

" My baby boy." She said.

He walked slowly to her and she stands and soon pull her to her and hugged him.

He tense before hugging her back the best he could with her carrying him and soon to be us.

" You look just like Rheagar with my colors." She said.

" Can you tell me... Why?" He said.

" I love your father and he's only one for me and I him. Elia saw that and understood and accepted it. I see that she doesn't make it either. She would've taken care of you and I her children if anything was to happen to the other. We knew how stupid and dangerous it was but your father knew what was beyond the wall and had to achieve his goal in making the three-headed dragon. I think you know the rest." She said. He nods and smiles. 

" Fath- Uncle Ned wasn't joking about Arya looking like you." He said.

She tilts her head and grabs his face for him to continue.

" Your niece and my cousin...or sister. She she-wolf just like you mother."

" I see. Make sure you protect her and not let Sansa get to her. I felt horrible saying this about my niece but it's too late to save her. It doesn't help my idiot little brother didn't step in to stop what that woman did to you or his other children... well the ones that to fish then the wolf. I never understood what my brother Brandon saw in her." She said with a growl than a smile.

" You know who in your pack don't let them die again son." she said and he nods.

" Now you have an idea that Elia children don't sadly make it that the prophecy has to be made and this where we step in and I step in. Instead of having one child, you have twins. In Rheagar baby sister will be the other part of the prophecy. I have to make an imprint in the timeline up until I see that its time to 'waked' Aegon and this will be a couple of years before then Hand of the King is announced dead in the Baratheon king heads to Winterfell. I will be developing the younger Aegon body until his now self joins me before we receive word about the King's hand." I said.

She nods then pulls me into a hug. I surprise but gave her one back. I never had a mom. This is great to know what it feels like.

" I love to be your mother. I'm proud of all of you." She said then turned to Aegon.

" I see you love them both." She said and he looked at her and gave a smile short nod.

" I glad you accepted who you are. I wouldn't want you to fight your self on that. I want all of you to be happy to protect each other. I and Your father are sorry we can't be there but know we Love you Aegon. Never think we don't. Are you two ready." She said. We nod and she pulls us into her soon Aegon sinks into her and her stomach glows.

" Before I help with developing my body I need you to take some of my blood. Aegon was recognized by the dragons but he got burn easily that can set us back because of it. Also, it gives you time to write what you would like for Ned to know." I said.

" Having your blood will make his stronger and awaken any gifts he has." she said and I nod. She then said she will take my blood. Soon I take a knife and slash my wrist and my blood fall. I grab a cup and let it go in there. Soon my skin heals over and I hand her the cup. She soon drains the cup and places it down. Soon I sink into her as well. 

Lyanna rubs her stomach and smile.

" I already have a name for you. I can't wait to meet you.

......

Third POV

Ned Stark and Howland Reed were taking on the Kingsguard at the Tower of Joy. Arther Dayne was taking on Reed and Reed was losing. Ned did something he never thought he would do. Stab a man in his back. Soon Dayne fell and Ned helps Howland up. Soon he heard another scream so Ned ran up to the Tower. He soon busts into a room the smell of winter roses and blood. There lay his sister cover in sweat and her lower have to cover but bloodstain them. He screams for help rush to her and knelt to her.

" Ned...

Soon a midwife came into the room carrying two babies.

" Ned there his...

The Midwife hand him the babies and left.

Ned tried to get her to help but Lyanna draw his attention back to him.

" I left letters to explain...Ned I need to you promises me...Promise me, Ned....if he knows he do the same to them to what happen to Elia's children...Promise me, Ned." She said.

" I promise." he said.

" Their names...their names are

He had to get closer to her

" Their names are Aegon and Visenya Targaryen." she said looking at her babies soon she gave her last breath knowing her children were in safe arms. He looks down at both babies. Soon the boy opens his eyes and saw his sisters and then the baby girl open her eyes at first it looked like Targaryen purples but then they look just like the boys.

Some years later.

Ned had it rough when he lied to his wife about 'his children' and the one he had at home. Soon after he had another. A baby girl name Sansa soon to follow another girl we named Arya. Robb was excited about having a baby sister but Jon and Ashara seem distant about Sansa. When Arya was born they were happy.

She looked just like them. The Bran came and they became distant again along with that the Greyjoy Rebellion and with that a change but we soon come back to that. Jon was older than Ashara was but he seems to follow her like she was the oldest. Ned was distant as well because the loss of his sister hit him hard and didn't know that his wife treats them wrong but Ashara always stood strong and didn't give any mind to the women and made sure that Jon didn't become degrade because of her but told him he had to act like she was and one day he understands.

Lady Catelyn didn't like the twins because people saw them having more of the Stark looks more than most of her trueborn children. She also thought something was really wrong with Ashara. She thought she was evil that she was the Devil's daughter. How close she was. 

Kagu known as Ashara, for now, didn't hide how she felt. She treated Sansa how she needs to be treated for their status differences but she didn't like her at all. Not for what to come and her knowledge but she seen her as a spoiled little bitch that doesn't know anything and she knew that won't change in ways or the way it should. She loved Arya and see what Jon saw in the girl.

" I walk." Baby Arya said.

Kagu POV

" You go in walk then." I said placing her back down. Jon gave her a smile and nod. She then started to walk. Lady Stark didn't like that. Besides that Arya's first words were Jon and my name, her first steps, and a lot of things the parents should experience but nope it was us.

When it only Jon and I; I would take him out to train him. He didn't understand but he went along with it.

One day it was Jon, Robb and I was out in the woods having fun when some Greyjoy men came.

" Oh lookey here. I believe them the Warden kids." One said.

" Won't be kids for long." One growled pulled out a blade.

" RUN!" I yelled turn and ran along with the boys. I see that Robb past Jon headed back to Winterfell get help. I made sure Jon catch up with Robb. It will be years before I saw any of them again. The Greyjoy men caught me. Then soon after they were killed by pirates and I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was sold off again, again and again before I was just thrown in the streets to die before a man took interest and trained me. I was the best swordswoman and I had a lot of titles for myself. I had mine on ships and men. I kept my eye on Daenerys and stood by her words.

It was time. It was time for me to go home. I sat in my room and clothes my eyes. I appear in the flames in Jon's room.

" Jon. It's time to wake up. Jon... Aegon it's time." I said and he soon woke up with a gasp.

I open my eyes and smiled.

I went out on deck to see were soon about to port.

I look up at the sky and smiled.

" In the games begins." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon POV 

We all had gathered in the Great Hall and the younger kids wanted to hear stories. I saw a look in her eyes before she started. She seems kept it more for there ears before she had said she thought to be best for them head off to bed.

" I want to hear more." Arya said.

" In you will. I tell you all my story when you all older and have more experience outside these walls." Ashara said before the children were escorted to their rooms by their mother.

By the looks, Father wanted to know. Robb was curious. 

Ashara then to some drink of some ale.

" Well, I see father notice I only told the light sides of my journeys and not much about the beginning." She said before stopping and putting a smirk on her face. " After I was taken by of course your wards father men had a ship and in we on the water in no time. I made sure I made one them hurt but it wasn't enough." She said.

" What did you do?" Robb ask.

" I ripped out his throat..with my teeth. " She said with a smile on her face which didn't last long. " But the others had fun beating a girl...buritaly rapping me repeatedly. After a time I stop caring and stop feeling. Then one-day pirates came and killed them and took me with them. They did the same until they sold me off and then it repeated until the man I was with grew tired of me and threw me on the streets and I knew I was dying. Until a man found me and took me in. Trained me until I surpass him and so forth." she said as she ran her hand over a scar I notice earlier and it made me angry. I look over to father and I see his hands were balled up and they were white at the knuckles.

" I decided then that I could use what I was thought and trained to do and hunt down those who hurt me and take what was theirs and set free of those who couldn't fight for them selfs. I made a name for myself. After years of achieving and having joined me for what they saw I decide a small crew and I return to Westeros and here I am with my family once again." She said. I unconsciously decide to run my hand over the scar that on her throat. She smiles at me before just holding my hand. ' I'm okay.i'm with you' look.

" Ashara I'm so sorry you had to go through that I'm- but she cut of 'father' reach across the table and holding his hand and smile.

" I know you tried and I'm okay. Don't apologize. I think we should call this a night." she said before we all agree and head to bed. 

I was in my room getting changed for bed when I got a quiet knock on my door and I smirk. I open the door and there stood ash.

" Come in." I said. She was in looking around. I close and lock the door. As soon as I turn I pulled her to me and kisses her. She held the base of my neck as we took each other taste and everything that felt right. I then pull away and just held her. 

"Iksan kesīr Senya. Another vala kessa dōrī ōdrikagon ao bona ñuhoso mirre arlī. Hemtubis everything changes yn tonight nyke mazverdagon ao feel hae se dāria iksā." I said in Valyrian.

(I'm here Senya. Another man will never hurt you that way ever again. Tomorrow everything changes but tonight I make you feel the queen you are.)

She shivered as she smirks before kissing me again and I pick her up taking her to my bed.

.....

I woke to get used to not sleeping a lot once again.

' A betrayal like that leaves scars on the soul' crown said tapping me in the chest.

I look down to see Ash laying on my chest and her hand moving over my now sealed scars. She looks up at me with a smile. 

" In it finally begins. Are you ready for this?" She said.

" Born ready." I said and she laughs. She sits up and puts on her over large shirt before shitting back and looking at me.

" Remember the plan. New players to the game but ones that not on there at all well not till the last minute." She said and I nod pulling her to my lap.

" You and Dany most beautiful women in the world." I said as she smiles and if I didn't know it made her even more beautiful. 

I was about to kiss her more until I heard footsteps coming near. She smiles before kisses my neck as someone knock on the door. I put my hand in her shirt and pull and grip on her breast.

" Jon are you awake? Is Ashara with you?" Robb said. I bit back a groan and Ash bits my neck and I flip her over before answering.

" I'm awake and yes. Give me a min she still asleep." I said.

I got up and put on a shirt and pants and turn to see Ash up put on her clothes.

I open the door and let Robb in. 

" Morning you two. Father wants all of us a Great Hall to break our fast together." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. " How is your lady mother taking it." I said.

" Furious. Ashara I hope you slept well."He said and she smiled before saying.

" Lovely. Haven't had a good night's rest in ages. I see you two in a bit." She said before leaving use two standing there. Robb looked at me before looking at the door back at me.

" You know if my mother finds out about you sleeping in the same room she going be angrier then ever." he said with a chuckle.

' Fuck her'

" Robb I don't care. " Is all I said before walking past him.

I know the family noticing me changing a lot but I have to. I was never that boy they knew. I decided I was going to walk down with Ash so I go to her room an wait outside the door.

......

The boys and I were in the training yard practicing. Soon Ash comes clearing her throat.

" You don't mind me joining you all." She said.

" A training yard not for girls. Why don't you go play with Sansa." Theon said.

She laughs before stopping and a dark look covers her face.

" I have more blood on my hands then you Greyjoy. Are you scared to be beaten by me." She said challenging.

" Oh like see you try bastard." he said.

" Theon enough. I like to see what you can do Ashara." Ser Rodick said.

Robb nods towards the practicing swords.

" You guys such green boys. Still with the wooden swords." She said.

" There's no need for real steel. There no wars to come." Ser Rodick said.

" Ha. Okay. I like the steel better. " She said look through the swords before she took up two.

Theon burst out laughing and I raised my eyebrows and Robb look surprised holding back a chuckle. I smirk when she silences them both by twirling them around adjusting to them.

" How about this. Two against two. The Bastards against the ward and the young wolf." She said pointed at us then them.

" Oh, your own can't wait to rub this in your faces." Theon said. 

'Cocky son bitch.'

I choice my sword something close to Longclaw. I step next to Ash and then we start to circle each other. I notice the curt yard was filled and everyone was watching.

Theon obviously was the first one to take Ash but she countered his attack by bringing up one sword and swung with the other. Soon Robb was on me and we were going at it.

' Don't ever hold back' Warrior told me.

I dodge and swung and our swords clash.

Ash POV

The fucker was cocky and thought he was winning. He taunts me thinking he had me. Not even close.

He swung down and I blocked and push him. He swung left and right and I twirl out the way before flipping one sword taking him on with just one before Robb try taking me behind I caught the sword block his attack. I soon lock swords with Theon before throwing him back and spun around fast slashing at Robb before Jon took on Theon.

....

I still engaged with Robb when I notice Theon was growing angry and was about to do something stupid.

"JON." I yelled. I threw my second sword at him. 

Jon POV

I decided to give Theon a taste of his own medicine and he was in a rage. He decided to play dirty. He had kicked my legs from under me and I was on the ground he was about to swing down.

"JON." Ash yelled. She tosses her other sword to me. I caught it and blocked his attack. Everyone was surprised.

' Let's end this.' I kicked him back hard and sweep up my other sword before locking his sword into mines and I loosen his grip on his before I had it thrown away from him and both swords cross at his neck.

" Yield." 

Ash POV

I believe me and Jon had the same idea.

I hit Robb's wrist and too his sword had mine at his throat and his at the back of his neck.

" Yield." Jon and I yelled.

" I yield." Robb said and I hear Theon graunt it.

Everyone was shock and our younger siblings cheered and clapped. I pull the swords down and smirk.

" Better luck next time." I said. I give back his sword and went up to Jon to put mine up.

I was about to say something but I was turn around and...

SLAP!

I held my hand up to Jon's chest to hold him back and wipe the side my mouth and popping my thumb into it suck the blood from it.

" How dare you bastards do that to my son." Lady St- nope she ain't no fucking Stark. Fish bitch.

" Mother that's an enough." Robb said.

" Mmmm Lady Stark its good see you too. " I said.

" You had no right to do that to my Robb. I warn you bastard long ago what I do to you if outdo him? She glared at Jon.

" You warn Jon, I made no agreements to such. He to be a man grown if he can't handle a woman like me." I said.

" Not even close to a woman Your no better than that whore mother of yours bastard." she spat.

" ENOUGH. Jon..Ash go." Father said.

" Gladly." Jon said growled pulling me with him.

Father pulled his arm turn him towards him.

" Jon what has gotten into you." Father said. 

Jon didn't say anything but pulled from his grip and we left the training yard.

.....

" Tonight" I said.

" Tonight" He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon POV

We decide not to go to dinner and wait until everyone went to bed.

" You ready." Ashara said and I nod. We jump out the window and started with a jog before we speed on running.

This training will be like nothing before. This first thing that will prepare you on your long journey. This, not something either you or any other have experience before so let's see what you're made out off.- Warrior said.

I felt the wind go through my hair as Ash and I run fast through the woods. It was beautiful to be able to pick things up no normal man or woman can. I look to Ash to see that she looked free and soon she shifted to her wolf form. She's white like Ghost but had markings on her fur. We soon stop to where the cliffs were and look up at the moon. She soon howls and it brings a smile to my face and I do the same. 

We spent the most part enjoying the last bit of time we had before things were set into place. Ash soon turns back before putting on her clothes and we head back just before dawn. We hop into my room and sit by the fireplace. 

" Today's the day. Are you happy to be with Ghost again." she asked me.

" Yes. It be like a piece being connected to me once more." I said.

Soon she leaves to go get changed into a new pair of clothes and to speak with her men.

" Jon are you awake." Robb knocks on the door.

I looking in the mirror at my scars before putting on my leather clothing.

I answer the door and walk by Robb.

" Jon. Wait. What's gotten into you." Robb said grabbing me.

" I just decide to open my eyes." I said before pulling away from him and down to the kitchens to get me and Ash food. We said decided just eat with the other until I had to help Bran learn how to use the bow.

Robb and I were helping Bran while he was failing to hit the bullseye. 

" Go on. Father's watching." I said patting his shoulder. Ned and his wife were watching from above.

" and your mother." I said holding back any type of tense out my voice.

We all laugh when he misses again. 

"And which one of you was a marksman at ten? Keep practicing, Bran. Go on. " Ned said.

"Don't think too much, Bran." I said

"Relax your bow arm." Robb said.

Bran pulls the arrow back. An arrow hits the bullseye. Bran still with his arrow Robb turns in surprise to see Arya and Ash while Jon turn with a smirk not surprised but proud, Arya who curtsies after her perfect shot. Robb and Ash laugh as Bran takes out after Arya while I just let out some chuckles witha smirk. 

" Quick, Bran, Faster." we yelled out.

ash soon was beside me and nod her head up.

" Its time." She said. ' it is time. The game begins'

I help Robb with the arrows then looked up to feel Uncles' wife eyes on me.

" Jon." Ash yelled out. I look away towards Ash.

" Let's go." she said.

She waited and soon we walked next to each other.

.....

Father didn't want Ash to come but she soon reminds him that blood wasn't new to her and she spilled a good amount of it her self. He nods before we rode out to the deserter.

Will was his name. In he spoke the truth. I then notice that it seem like Ned did too. In a way. I heard I tell Bran not to look away and that 'father' will know. He didn't as will head was dismembered. 

" You did well." I said and walk away.

" Hey, Jon. Feeling a bit daring." Ash said.

" What would that be Ash." I said.

" A race. Let's see who the better rider. Robb what about you?" She said.

" I pass on this on Ash." He said and she gave a pout. 

" Where do the race stop at." I said removing my cloak not really need it and got on to my horse.

" The entrance of the forest before meeting the bridge." she said jumping on her dark horse.

I felt father's eyes on us as he talking to Ser Rodrick.

" Ready." I said.

"...Go!" She yelled out. We then kicked our horses and soon we beside the other. She did something that might have shocked the others but not me.

She stood on her horse and rode making her go faster. She rode like a Dortaki.

She won and had a bright smile on her face.

" Well, you outdid me sister. Never saw anyone ride like that." I said and both of us know I was lying.

" I have to teach you one day. You fall a lot at first but getting that feeling is amazing." she said. Soon we waited until father and others pass us and we got behind so getting to the bridge and everything played out just like before and I soon had Ghost in my arms. 

We soon arrive back and all went our separate ways. I decide to go to one of the hot springs. Ghost ran around sniffing everything as I settle in the water.

He will remember you dear. No worries. Just like Rheagal will too.- Maiden

I close my eyes remembering. Soon Dany passes my thoughts.

' I hope you adjusting well. Don't let your brother treat you ill again'

Daenerys POV

When I woke I screaming. Loudly. I know Mother told me that I will be a bit affected by what I did and I could use that to my advantage. I didn't hear them bust open to my room or felt the shaking.

I try pushing away from who trying to grab me.

"Da..Dan...Dany...Daenerys!" I felt a tight grip on my arms. " Stop this at once.!" I knew that voice...Viserys. I wanted the screams, the burning flesh, the ash to stop...

I soon black out falling into his arms.

After that day I acted differently just as plan.

I woke to see that Viserys was beside my bed. He soon opens his eyes and looks into mine. I shot up back away from him till I feel out the bed and was against the wall. 

" Dany get up and stop this!" He yelled.

"....Who are you?" I said and shocked ran over his face.

Soon he informed me of everything and somethings he said that was okay to do. That are family aways done this.

I felt disgusted but I had to do what I must. He told me he would've further but he was marrying me off. I knew who he was. My sun and stars......he was my sun and stars.

I look out towards the west thinking about Jon and Kagu now going by Ashara I believe. I place my hand where the scar would've been but mines didn't remain as Jon's would. All mine was literally on the soul.

I smile as the wind blew and smiled. I soon hear my brother call me. I turn to go back inside to see that he has my gown for the meeting.

" Daenerys! There's our bride to be! Look – a gift from Illyrio. Touch it. Come on. Feel the fabric. Mmmm. Isn't he a gracious host?" He said.

"It's..very pretty. I like to thank him for this." I said a bit strained rubbing my fingers through the fabric.

" Is there something wrong dear sister." he said.

" No, not at all. Do you like it Viserys? I would have thought with this being ..very few days left with the other that you be sending me off with our..house colors?" I said trying to make it like I trying to process what he told me before.

" In time my. Once I have my army and we take back my kingdom. I dress you as my queen." he said handing the dress to one of the maids. He soon reaches behind me to undo my dress and I place my hand on his chest.

" Let me tell the ones in here to leave so you can enjoy this a bit more." I said running my hand up his chest and looked him in the eye.

" That be perfect" He said.

.....

I got in my bath smirking. He touches the water scared seeing how hot it was at first and made an excuse to leave with a bit of a burnt hand.

" Let the game begin."


	5. Chapter 5

Jon POV

It was time. The fat king and the cunts royal family will be here. I sat back as Ash cut my hair and I did my beard beforehand...

I knew Robb would've say something about not coming to get my hair cut in things alongside him and Theon but I didn't need the question to be asked about my scars.

I looked up at Ash as she clipping away.

Flashback

It was the night all of us found out that the Hand of the King was dead. In that, the king along with the royal family will be coming. Sansa gust around talking about the evil bastard ..I mean princes..no bitch..much better and I see both Ash and Arya gagged. Everyone was talking about something but Ash was 'teaching me' how to speak High Valyrian. I sucked at it but that was before. Robb was making fun saying that Arya was best out of all of them and that I plain out sound terrible. I show him.

" Gevie sōnar sīmontan. ( Beautiful Winter Rose)" She said.

" oh you think Jon can speck that shit good luck." Theon said. We glared and I smirked.

" Jikagon qogralbar aōla Thēon' I said and Arya burst out laughing along with Ash. Everyone else looked surprised but 'father' looked worried.

" What the hell you say to me Bastard." he yelled. Before Arya could bite his head off. I said what I said.

" Go fuck yourself Theon." I said.

'"Enough from the both of you. Jon go." Father said. Ash pulled me up and out of the Great Hall.

Later that night we down in the Crypt's waiting for father to come to stand in front of mother.

Soon he did.

I standing there looking at her as Ash stood in the dark.

" Jon what you doing out of bed its late." Ned said.

" We need to talk. I'm going to be doing most of it. So please just listen." I said and did a fast version of a story to what happened to all of us.

" Jon..I'm sure that was just a dream." he said in I grew angry. 

" I stand before the mother I didn't get to know because we killed her. Ash and I." I said and the color drained from his face.

"....Who told you this?" Ned said angrily.

" You didn't get the chance in my last life and that hurt the most. How about I tell you what your pride did to this world..Uncle Ned." I said.

" Jon..." I cut him off with fury in my eyes.

" Don't call me that!" I yelled.

He was stunned to silence.

" How long were you going to lie to me...to me..Ash... Your wife...your children...What I just told you wasn't a dream...It was my life I had before. Well, my second. You knew...you knew how the men at the Wall really were like and you still attended on sending me there. Is this the final eye-opener for you to see? Just for me to act a little different just for you see how your wife is really like towards me..towards Ash. For you to actually care." I said.

He didn't say anything but Ash did.

" Speechless aren't we 'father' or is it, Uncle. You haven't really been giving us the answers we want to hear." Ash said coming out of the dark.

" Who. Told. You." Ned said.

" Samuel fucking Tarly. Here. In this very spot ...actually in a few years he the one to tell me. That I was the true king of the seven kingdoms. That my parents are Lyanna Targaryen nee Stark and my father Rhegar Targaryen. I was broken. Lost. Stupid. My other half...my Aunt. I told her and it destroyed everything she had earned! She went mad. Like her father.....in I killed her. Believing that it was the right thing to do. It wasn't. I killed my other half because a small lion got in my head but a three eye bird got into hers. He knew all was to happen and he didn't stop it cause he wanted power and the world went into a non-ending war and pestilence, famine took over, then death... I decided I couldn't live with myself anymore before everything really hit...so I decided to join her. All the gods play a part in this and my return once again." I said and Ash grabbed my hand squeezing it.

" Promis me Ned. Promise me." Ash said and that made him believe us. We told him as much we could but for the rest we used the house sigils. 

" It won't be safe here to either of you." He said.

" No. Don't want to hear it. Hidden in plain site is the smartest idea. You also wonder how this will play out and it just will. We can't tell you that part." Ash said.

" Ageon and Visenya Targaryen. That's your names." He said. " Your father left somethings for you two." he said...

In what he left.. he left Senya and I speechless.

Flashback Ended...

" Jon. I'm done." She said. I stand stretching for sitting too long and go to the mirror. 

I had let my hair grow out when Senya came so it wasn't cut too much but back to my normal length. I put on my leathers before getting my cloak. Senya changes into a beautiful dress.

" You look beautiful." I said.

" Thank you. You look nice. Can't wait till we are able to change that." She said and I let out some chuckles and we head out hearing that the family will be arriving soon.

.....

We in the second line from the family and Arya like the time before was missing. Lady...You know was asking for her but Sansa not caring shrugged. Soon Arya arrives and 'father' room her helm and we all straighten up when the little bitch prince and the cunt family start pouring in then soon the usurper king. Soon we all kneeled. 'Damn I hate this' I look up through my lashes to see the fat fucker had to get help and soon walk to 'father' and signal all to rise.

' thank the gods that's over'

I see a smile twitch on senya's face. I see did a small gestured and I see that the kingslayer was eyeing her with shock in his eyes. 

' Jon...Aegon can you hear me.'

' Yes. What's that's about'

' Mother isn't the only woman I look like.'

'....Rhaella' 

I didn't need a response. 

If only the family truly knew....

Flashback....

When uncle Ned took us to the room behind Senya's and I mothers statue was no words to say. There on the far wall was a direwolf and the three-headed dragon. Fathers and mothers' house symbols clashed together. There lay a big long chest in front of it. Uncle Ned nods to it for us to open. Senya noded to me to open it and when I did I wanted to break down there. The first thing I pulled out was blackfyre by how I remember the design of it. Senya was next and she pulled out Darksister and I see a pleasant dark smile cross her face.

The girls and I discuss what we will do for Dany for weapon wise. Senya and I were making a couple of trips before getting to Dany. 

I reach down and pulled up was letters. I put those to the side so we could read later. I reach again then pull out a medium chest and open it along with Senya. Tears ran down her face and tear burned my eyes.

It was my father's harp. It a good amount of the strings was busted and the three head dragon broken..missing pieces. I place it back in its chest before placing it back. It was safe here until it was time to show the world. Senya reaches down in pull out two dragon eggs.

" Your father loved you all. He knew that the safest place it be was with your mother." Ned said.

" Your our father too. You raised us and kept us safe. Don't ever think we don't love you." Senya said and I nod. He gave a soft smile before nodding.

" Father...did you ever gave it thought to why father chose Dorne in the first place." I said.

" I tried but none of it made sense to me." He said.

"It's because of our other mother princess Elia knew. She was in on what he was trying to plan but I guest know of them knew it would've ended as it did." Senya said.

" What was he trying to plan." He asked. 

" ...maybe one day you know....I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." she said. He looks confused before going dazed.

" Get the swords and letters." She said and I did. She leads 'father' out and closed the hidden passage. She stood him in front of the mother's statue.

I toss her the hidden empty bag so she could place the eggs inside. In handing me the bag before looking 'father' in the eye. I strap the swords to my back and the letters into my bag.

" You won't remember this conversation or anything before. You came down here by yourself. No Jon or Ash just you. You came to talk to your sister Lyanna. You will remember the conversation when the day you know your time has come to an end." She said and he gives a nod. She soon comes beside me and picks up the other two bags before we head up. Soon as we open the crypts doors we were running through the storm to where the cliffs are. 

" He here. Be ready to jump." She yelled.

The cliffs came to view and we kept running. Soon we jump off the cliffs.

Third POV

It was quite beside the ran and thunder. No screams came from the two fallen twins. Soon a crack of lighting rumbled as a loud ROAR. It was a loud roar. A large beast flew from the twins had to the jump. It was a dragon. Senya in front with Aegon arms around her waist. 

" King Landing first." 

Her dragon Ajomemēys flew above the clouds and the rain and you could see the moon and stars. Just beautiful. 

It will be along time before seeing the North again.

Daenerys we're coming...I promise


	6. Chapter 6

Ashara POV 

The king was here with the royal family. The family introduces themselves selfs and he had soon locked eyes with me. I didn't like how he eyes Arya but it better than me than her. I Father introduce us as I said that I will be building an alliance with each other with the north not having ships of its own anymore. He said I look like her. Aunt Lyanna... Dead before her time. I gave him a curtsy. Thanking him but inwardly rolling my eyes. ' I am my own person. No one else.' I had a lot of eyes on me. The King. My family. The royal family. The knights. Good. They see me and my people. More came a week after I did and we are ruthless. Women and Men alike. King had rack my body before turning to father. "Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects." the king said. 

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." the queen said. "Ned." the king said. "Where's the Imp? " Arya said. That beautiful child. The queen humiliated in front of all walks back to her brother Ser Jamie. "Where is our brother? Go find the little beast." She mumbled to him but I heard it clear as if I was right there. I went to talk to my right-hand woman. She from Yi-Ti and she took a silent vow to protect me. Miho. She gave a scare to my older brother Robb but he seems to be taken with her. We then head in and I go find Arya. I knock on her door. " Come in" she said. " Arya I hope you having a good day. I wanted to talk to you for a bit." I said. " Aye, but I do feel some way about the king." She said. I come over to her and lean down. " Be careful with what you say about him and that family. Eyes and ears everywhere." I said and she nods. " I want to let you know the way the king look at you is not okay and if he tries something...going too far as trying to have one his king's guard come to you. Don't go with him. Here." I said. I reach into my boot and pull out a dagger. " If they try to force you. 

I want you to use this and run to me through the passages I showed you that are in the walls. I shouldn't have to tell you how to use this now do I" I said. She looks scared before she nods. She took it and place it in her boot. " Would he really do something like that?" She said. I lean down and whisper. " Yes and he's worst than the mad king. Be careful my little wolf. Loins and beast is the amount used." I said before standing. " Now I need to get ready for tonight and kick Jons's arse because your mother going to get in his head after his father gave him permission to come to the feast." I said before heading out and closing the door behind me. I found Jon like I knew I would all in his feels pouting and telling me Lady Stark said yay yah. I small at him and turn to Miho. " Miho. Take my coat, please. 

I got to do something really quick" I said. I undid the long gown that was actually a coat and under was a long shirt and leather pants. Jon had a look take over as I march over and punch him. " Ash what the hell." He said. We gain people looking. " When did you become so weak. You sputter like a whore who didn't get her way. Man up." I said pushing him. " Ash stop. I'm not doing this." He said. I punch him again. " Fight Back." I yelled at him. I swung at him and he soon caught my arm but I pulled myself towards him and stump on his foot making him jump back and hit me. Good. I turn to his shocked face with a sinister smile on mine. 

Ned POV

Robert and I were coming out of the crypts when we see a lot of people standing by and then I see Ash have Jon in a headlock. " ASHARA. JON What you two doing." I yelled. 

" I teaching my twin a lesson" She said. He soon slips out and she soon jumps back with a look I never saw on her face before. Jon almost had his arms around her but she soon had her legs around his neck and they were on the ground. I look to see this glint in Roberts's eyes as he looks at my daughter. " Come on Jon. I thought you how to get out out of this or you going to tap." She smoked. He was struggling and I was about to stop it altogether when he picks himself up and slam her on the ground. I rush over about to help her but she jumps back up slamming her forehead on his and poking at his chest. Their roughhousing seem to be rougher even after all these years of being apart. " That's what I want to see my dear brother. That wolf. Now, are you going to go to the feast with me?" She said. I saw that fire in his eyes no one else would see. I saw it in her as well. " Yes, I go. You know you got stop treating me like the babe I am older then you" He said taking deep breaths and she chuckled. 

" Then be it, brother. Now go clean up. You smell." She said before she walked away from all of us in taking her gown as I first thought and her right-hand woman as she calls her Miho follows. " That's one hell of a daughter you got there Ned! I would like to see how she is with a weapon" Robert said. " Our Lady is the best swordswoman we know. She put a lot of people through the same and even more into the ground." A voice said. I turn to see her right-hand man. Leo the said was his name was. He gives a bow to the king. " The girl is who you follow. In how did this come to be." Robert said. " She is hope when the dawn appears and our 'company' shield to those who try to harm us. Ashara has been through a lot and each time something got in her way she cut it down and rises stronger. I follow her because she is someone to follow. Now if you excuse me, your grace, I need to prepare some of the men for the proper introduction for tonight." He said and gave a nod and left.

Would you be proud.... 

Ashara POV

I was drying myself off and had twisted and swirl my hair up to pin before I had got in the tub to wash the sweat and dirt off me. I smile at the dress I had made myself and the hairpieces I earn over the year that I gain. I soon oil my body before dress myself. As soon my hair was done and I untwist and let my hair fall it had curls going down my back. I soon sleep on my shoes before going to the door where Miho and Leo stood. " My Lady you look beautiful as always" Leo said kissing my hand. Leo and I use to fuck but we soon agree if we need to blow steam we would but it only panters on the field. " Thank you, Leo. Let's head down and get my slow brother." I said. We go down to where Jon was waiting out by the Great Hall. He wasn't paying attention until I sent him our twin link. He soon turns was about to say something when he saw me. Jon POV I was waiting on Ash to come down as the royal family already went inside. I see my sister men and some women gather and present there selfs before waiting. Before I knew it I felt something. Our twin link. " Ash- I turn to say something but the words died on my lips. She was breathtaking. I know its wrong to feel what I am. The queen is beautiful but my sister...I'm going to hell. ' That there is what a queen should look'


	7. Chapter 7

Third POV

Ashara gave a small laugh before taking Jon's arm in hers. 

" Well, I go by your face that you approve." She said and he shakes his head before nodding.

" You ready Ash." he said.

" Yes can't wait to shock everyone." she said and soon they walked in as the speaker pronounce Ashara and her 'company'. Soon the doors open and they walk through with they held up straight face walking to their table. You could hear the soft gasp and murmurs. Soon the king shouted to begin and there he went drinking and whoring. Everyone either took their seats or went around top talk to others. 

Ashara POV

" So what do you think brother. Enjoying the pleasantries" I smoked.

" Not what I was expecting...No it's not of my taste." He said. I let some chuckles out before I knew it I was being complimented about my dress and men eye-fucking me. Explently the king. Jon squeezed my hand. I was about to say something when Robb and Arya came.

" I can't believe you got Jon to come." Robb said.

" Ashara you look so beautiful. Where you get the dress from." Arya said.

" I got the fabric from the women in Lys and made this myself and I had to beat his ass to convince him, brother." I said looking at them both.

" Aye, I got the bruises to prove it. " Jon said. 

" Well, I'm glad you did. I know mother said differently. " Robb said. Jon nods before taking a drink.

" Can I sit with you two? It's so boring up there with the royal family. Ick." Arya said and I burst out laughing covering with my hand.

" I don't know. Will your mother approve of such. Sullying her youngest with a bunch of dirty 'sellswords' " I said smugly.

" When have I ever listen to mother about anything involving you or Jon." She said sitting in between us.

" That's my little she-wolf' I said before I start drinking.

....

The night went on with a swing before Arya got pick away from spooning food at the bitch of her sister. Jon was getting drunk much as I when someone I haven't seen in a long time.

" Jon, Ashara." someone said. I turn in jump up to see Uncle Benjamin with Father a few steps behind. I jump up and rush overthrowing my arms around him as he did me squeeze me tight.

" By the old gods, When Ned sent me a letter letting me know your return. I got here a soon as I could. Your a woman grown now and just as beautiful." He said.

" Thank you, uncle. It's good to see you. It was a long journey but I'm here." I said. He then sees my scar on my neck and nod. Soon Jon was hugging him and talking about the night watch.

" Are you sure Jon? I would you rather go with Ashara." Uncle Ben said.

" He already made his mind up. I tried but he wants to go with you. Now if you excuse me I'm going to get some fresh air." I said pushing past Jon. When he told me he wanted to join the Nightwatch I was hurt. I tried to tell him that he can come back with me. That he can be a captain of my company and that being a bastard didn't matter. Nothing. He said he was going and that was that. I yelled. I ask why. He gave a half-truth. It was that fish bitch fault he didn't want to be with his family. I can't wait for the day that she gets hers. Fucking bitch.

I look up to see Ser Jamie looking at me. I gave him a small smile before a nod and walked out. Fresh cold air hit my lungs as I take a deep breath. It was quiet out here. No noise. I went and got a training sword when hurry footsteps came behind. I twirl around to see it was Jon. I toss him a training sword which he caught before we started practicing. We soon catch the attention of a small loin.

" What're you doing back there?" Jon said looking at him. 

" Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the Wall." Tyrion said drinking. He must of caught whatever last bit of what uncle and Jon were talking about.

"You're Tyrion Lannister. The queen's brother?" Jon said. No. Who else.

"My greatest accomplishment. You – you're Ned Stark's bastard's, aren't you? -Jon looks angry and turns away.- I shake my head at him but didn't give Tyrion a answer. 

" Did I offend you? Sorry. You are the bastard, though." He said. 

" Not even the slights. My brother on the other hand..." I said letting the sentence trail off. Jon shoots me a glare but I just shrug.

" Lord Eddard Stark is our father." Jon said.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. Then it can never be used to hurt you. Just like your sister here." he said. Oh thank the gods she isn't my mother. 

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon said angrily. Gods brother. 

" All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes." he said before leaving and Jon furiously starts hacking at the training dummy.

" Why didn't you say anything." He said.

" What did you want me to say. Nothing he said was wrong. I have been telling you since I been back. Here on this side of the world it's this or that but over there where I was able to break free from being used just for sex into a warrior I used my blood to wear as my amour. I got many territories over there that is funny. How I could rise to do such. I had to. 

To survive. I did it for us. I was at death's door before my.... an old friend saved me. trained me. You let her belittle you to nothing. All that talk she has no real bite. She a southern bitch that has never taken the ways of the north and change its ways just cause she married our father the warden. We are Wolf's brother. She isn't one of us. She a fish. Some of our siblings aren't either. So now from this day pick whos in your pack and protect them always." I said. 

I then place my sword away and soon I was wrapped in a hug and I hug Jon back. I kiss his cheek before rubbing his back.

" Let's go inside and get drunk." I said and he chuckled before placing his training sword up and grab my hand leading us inside.

.....

OLDTOWN

Ageon POV

The Bells was going off as me and Visenya was running with what all we needed.

" I can't believe you got me doing this shit." I yelled.

She crackled as we slide under the shutting door and was up running faster. We hear yells in the wind and soon we blend into the shadows heading back to Ajomemēys. We soon in the air.

" Why do we need this stuff?' I yelled over the wind.

" Prof and things important for the plan of course." She yelled back.

It took an hour or so to get where we are. I could see that the sun was about to rise.

" Where are we?" I yelled.

" Just a little outside from where the wedding will be. Crashing a wedding how low can we get." She said and laugh.

' A few more hours and Dany I be there. He won't touch you..neither will. Your mine'


	8. Chapter 8

Visenya POV

We were wrapped in Sunspear like clothing with my body covered and Aegon only his face but his body was in leathers.

"It's bloody hot out here." he said.

" Now, Now we had those tests to push you through for what? Way hotter or colder things." I replied back.

I was behind him on top of our horse riding hard to get to the wedding.

" Do you remember who all going to be there?" I said.

" Khal Drogo the man I'm killing to gain me and Daenerys an army. Her brother Virserys. The man they were hosting them Illyrio and he has a partnership with Varys. Lastly Jorah which him at the moment working for the Usurper." He said. 

" Very good. Now its time." I said.

Daenerys POV

I was sitting next to him. I didn't say anything besides thanking those for the gifts. Then my bear walk up.

"A small gift for the new Khaleesi. Songs and histories from the Seven Kingdoms." he said. Happy tears burn in my eyes but none fell.

"Thank you, ser. Are you from my country?" I asked already knowing...everything.

"Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I served your father for many years. Gods be good, I hope to always serve the rightful king." He said and walk over to stand bits away from my brother.

I was presented with a chest with three dragon eggs in it. My babies are home.

"Dragons' eggs, Daenerys. From the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful." Illryio said.

I raised each one then Khal Drogo stood and started to walk down I was about to before yelling came and a fast horse came. Soon jump of a tall man with a women on top.

'It's them...'

" Are yeri the Khal Drogo." the man said.

Drogo look angry but I can tell that both man and women was smiling even with their face covering up.

"Anha"m gwe to challenge yeri ha the Khaleesi ma yeri khalasar. If anha am to die yeri take tih inavva ha eshna chiorikem vosma anha won't be doing che." He said.

" What is he doing?" Viserys yelled.

" He has come to challenge the Khal for the khalasar and your sister. In that if he was to die that Khal Drogo will be taking his sister as a second wife." Illyrio translated.

Drogo told some get his blade and the man nod before taking a familiar sword but the handle was wrapped. Soon Drogo had his blades out and they circle each other. Drogo roars before attacking and the man dodge each attack. He get's nicked but dodge Drogo's attack. Its like a dance and you just sitting waiting for it to end. The man slicse into Drogo right arm cutting the tendit making him drop one blade. The bleeding is bad but he stand strong as ever. He seem to be taunting the man but he doesn't faulter one bit. He stronger. He cuts Drogo behind the legs and has his other hand fingers cut off. I stand up walking over ignoring my brother and raised my hand to stop him.

The mans stop. I bend down and look Drogo in the eyes.

" Anha give yeri a proper burial ha a haj fallen khal vosma anha laz't be yeri jalan che stars. Anha will ayyey be mae ma mae. Ven mori are mine. Tih dragon" I said and shock cover his face. A strong look cover his face to his last as the man gave him a clean throat cut. 

Visenya POV

I smile as I see them looking at the other. Then a hand grab my leg. I look over to see it was my uncle.

" Whore what the meaning of this. Tell me what you fools have done- I got tired of his speaking in kicked him in the face and he drop. I slide of the horse and taking a nice grip of his hair and place a dagger to his throat.

" Walk" I said pushing him toward Dany and Aegon.

Aegon POV

I drop to one knee looking up at her. My other half.

" Will yeri hash anna ven yeri khal khaleesi" I said.

' Will you be mine.'

" We will rule together my Khal. Now may I know who you are." She said. I stand in remove my head wrappings. Silvery-Blonde hair cut like my cousins is atop of my head as my head and on my face. Eyes a mixture of both my parents. I heard a gasp as I look to see Visenya holding Viserys at blade point which makes me smile.

" Hello Uncle. Let me properly introduce myself and my sister. We are Ageon and Visenya Targaryen. I hope you enjoy that I make your sister into an inonce women" I said taking her into my arms holding her tight but not much to hurt her but enough to put on a show. I whisper into her ear and she plays her part well. Scared and confused.

" Let her go you filth. You may look like us but your no dragon. I am a dragon!" Viserys yelled. I chuckled. 

" Fin are tih qoy riders." I yelled. A few man steps up some looking angry while other neither or. One spits on the ground calling me no Khal. I nod. I gestures Dany to go stand by our seats.

" Anha need ei the men anha laz get vosma disloyalty laz vo stand. Anha kill yeri khal ma anha am yeri sash. Stand zohhe che die" I growled.

.....

Die it was. I called out named that any told me that was a part of drogo khalassr that became bloodriders and that was loyal. I name them my blood riders and they all granted me as the hall. It was time. I take danerys to her hourse that Drogo was suppose to gift her and I can see happy tears burn in her eyes. I put her ontop of the hourse and I get on his. It was hard to break its mind a bit. To warg to tame. My people was amazed. Senya was behind us with a bound Viserys on her horse.

I then turn to my people telling them to build a pyr for they fallen khal and then turn to Illyrio.

" We will speak in the morn. I know many things and goes for you as well Ser Jorah. I have ears and eyes on you until then. Don't waste your life reporting to your contacts" I thearten. I soon had us riding to the biggest tent that was a bit ways before going to the cliff were to moon was starting to rise. I gave Dany a look to play her part. Tears was down her face as I pick her up and place her down. Senya had Viserys down and he was thrashing. 

" You let go of me and my sister you posers.." He yelled. Senya laugh before kicking him down and had her foot on his back.

" That I can't not do. I told you I be making your sister. My wife into a women." I said.

" Viseys please- I tear her dress from her and place her on the grown bits in front of him to see.

" No. You will not touch her!" He yelled.

I look down at her and kissed her. 

" I will and I can but I am not a rapist. You see you sold your sister to that beast and he would take her just like he would a bitch. I would think you wouldn't do such a thing. Value family more since well at the time you thought it was just you two. No. Though you will learn that you selling what mine to another angers me. In you, my sweet little dragon will learn not to taking anything.I teach you what being a dragon is." I said. I soon was between her legs as she 'pushes' at my chest. I have to make it look as real as I could. She gave me a look that she felt safe with me and that it was okay as she cried for her brother to save her. I tore through her barrier and oh by the gods this is the heat I miss the most. I start thrusting into her as she cries out and Viserys telling me to stop. I kept my eyes on him then her cries turn to small laughs he soon stops and looks at her.

" Oh, brother you are a beggar after all." She said and moans as I hit her spot. " I never forgot I played you like a fool that you are. Here. Is a dragon. I am a dragon. In we will take back and burn what's in our paths." She said before laughing with moans as his face turns into horror. We all laugh at him I soon focus back on her as her legs wrap around me and I pick up the pace a bit before slowing down. I turn her around and lean into her ear.

" Are you comfortable with this?" I said as my cock stroke her folds. She nods moaning. I soon was in her again with her back lay on my chest as I love her and fuck her. Soon as the moon at its highest she came as I did but not into her. I would love to see her cunt dripping with my seed but in time it will.

She stood.

" Its time" She said as she put her wedding dress on.

" Yes it is." I said.

We all ride back to see that Drogo was on his pyr. Dany then tells our people to place the eggs beside him.

" Khaleesi- But Dany cut Jorah off.

" I know what I'm doing Ser Jorah. Trust us. Trust me." she said after placing a hand on his cheek. I take Viserys from Senya and tie him to the pry. 

" Dany help me Please." He cried out. She came over with a blade and cut his arms.

" You will make our family proud. You not unburnt but you still have dragon blood in your veins. You will do." She said. She soon cut her palm spreading it on the eggs as Do I and Senya.

We each take a torch to light the pry and Viserys crying out.

Fire and Blood

We soon all walk into the fire and Viserys screams were pleasing to our ears.

In the morn. Balerion reborn again, Rhegal, and Viseron. All ridable sizes but not as big when I met them the first time I meet them. 

Now it begins

All the khalseer fell on their knees along.

Had to go back to do some editing but not a lot. Promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashara POV

Bran Fell from the tower...

Everyone was acting like he was already dead. mourning. That morning I got up to go eat in the great hall with Miho and Leo and a couple of other my men. I need a lot of grease with how much The night of the feast I have gotten drunk and danced. I kept my laughs to myself as the looks of jealousy Sansa was sending me. An I wanted to puke seeing the king and that toad face of a son look at me. Lady Stark glared but I just kept a gentle smile on my face. The queen looks at me with feline eyes. The princess complimented me for my dress this morning and I thank her. I also found out her and her handmaiden was a cousin and look so much alike that the switch roles. She didn't enjoy the life of never be 0remembering beside her uncles.

" Well dear, what if I told you that I can help you with that," I said.

She and her look-alike can switch roles and she can come with me once I leave Westeros. I see a storm brewing on the horizon and I like to see her play the game. Sadly, her parents don't acknowledge her or know the difference between her and her cousin. I felt eyes on me from where I was sitting eating crispy bacon and look up to see Ser Jamie looking at me. I soon get up to leave and find Jon.

We decide to practice with the sword I had made from him before I came back to Winterfell and now our blades meeting each other when Ser Jamie came disturbing us.

" A sword for the wall?" Jamie said making us stop. Jon seems to get annoyed.

" I already have one." He said gesturing to the one in his hand.

"Goodman. Have you swung it yet ?" He said.

"Of course I have." Jon said I gave him a look in shook my head.

" He meant have you blade tasted blood yet and no it hasn't. Is there something you need Ser Jamie." I said.

" Its what your sister said. It's a strange thing, the first time you cut a man. You realize we're nothing but sacks of meat and blood and some bone to keep it all standing. Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all against the perils beyond the Wall... Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good, strong men like you protecting us." he said with some sarcasm.

" We've guarded the kingdoms for 8 000 years." Jon said. Dear gods. Why are you entertaining this?

" Is it "we" already? Have you taken your vows then ?" He said. Thanks for the reminder again.

"Soon enough," Jon replied putting his blade in its scabbard.

" Give my regards to the Night's Watch. I'm sure it will be thrilling to serve in such an elite force. And if not? It's only for life." He said. I was already walking away when he caught up.

" The missing wolf returns. I see your nothing like your brother." He said.

" Missing wolf. No, I know how the world is outside these walls. My brother is smarter then he likes to give himself self but belittle is self for other pleasures. What is it that you need Ser?" I said stopping. He turns towards me tilting his head.

" I want to know how did you become a leader of your own company." He said.

" Really. I would almost want to say its for you to eyefuck me more since you been here." I said and He stutters over his words but I waved it away." It's fine. As you have known the Greyjoys stole me. Raped and beat me until some pirates came killed them and they did the same before they sold me to a buyer as he wanted to use me as well. The most beautiful thing man seen. A pleasure slave. It happens a couple of times until my last and he threw me into the streets dying. I was at death doors that he just brush the hair from my face. My old friend..he saved me.

He healed and thought me all I needed to know and every field possible. I soon started having people want to follow me because they saw hope in me. I then started killing people who treat men or women alike who came from a familiar story like mine. Earn territories. Ships are given and build. Scars along through time. Battles won. Failure is not acceptable. I then had all I needed and return to Westeros to be with my blood. I don't miss the sneers I thrown. I miss my pack and a new member of it as well." I said.

He nods.

" You didn't deserve what happened to you. Even for a bastard." He said.

"Thank you...Ser Jamie." I said. He looks up at me as I walk a bit ahead of him before turning back around.

" You did the right thing that day in the throne room. He was a mad man. He got what was coming to him. I wish you were able to save those children and their mothers. I wouldn't damn children for their father's sins. I see hope in you too. You might not believe it but I will for you." I said and astonishment came around his face. I soon turn to leave but his voice stops me.

" Lady Ashara. You don't remind me of your aunt. You remind me of Queen Rhella. If given the opportunity I would have loved to see her stand strong." He said.

" May her soul rest where ever it lays," I say nodding at him and leave.

Jamie POV

I watch her walk away. She doesn't blame me unlike her father and everyone else. I failed my promise in Rhegar. Ellia...and Rhella. I hope they can forgive me.

How can she be so open to me and see hope?

A smile across my face. A real one. Its been a long time since one of those appeared on my face.

Ashara POV

We were at the spot. We are crossways and who knows this might be the last time I see my brother. We already did our goodbyes. He wanted to know who our mother was. I did once upon a time but that's a fool's dream. A soon he mentions it I had a sneer cover my face and rode off. I be going south with father for a moon but as soon that was over I be gone along with my men and women. Ghost.

I do hope we live to see each other brother because wars are coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys POV

It seems like time flying by. It seems like I'm gaining everything again. Our plans are steady and soon my loves will be leaving again. For me to gain my army on my own and move along with my journey. Being a leader once more.

Ash POV

I rub Arya back as she shed tears for her dead friend. Them only being kids and then here comes that scum and his bitch. She lied to them. I never like the girl and I see why truly now why. In all fairness, she lost her pup. I feel for the pup. I do but things happen for a reason.

" Why...How could she?" She asked.

" She did exactly what she been thought to do by your mother and the Septa. She wants to impress her new family that even means going and lying to her other. Arya, I need you to do something for me but first I plan to train you more before I leave. Do you understand.?" I said and bent down to whisper what I need her to do before kissing her head.

" I can do that Ashy." she said.

" Good. I have another as well. Get some sleep. We almost to the shit city." I said and she laughs.

....

The smell was horrible. My men were going to find inns to stay in and the king had 'asked' I stay in the keep. I just smile and curtsy thanking him. After things were settled I decided to look around the castle. It almost feels familiar. 

" Meow" 

I look down to see a rough-looking black cat with a torn chewed up ear. It can't be...can it.

" Balerion?" I bent down and slowly head my hand out. he first bit me and it wasn't anything I couldn't handle then he decided to let me pet him.

" That's the true king of this castle." said a familiar voice. I shot up turning around and seeing Jamie Lannister. The cat his at him before rushing off.

" I see well I'm not surprised. He doing a mighty good thing. Been around longer than most kings put together." I said. 

That got a chuckle out of him. " Well, he means the old thing. It's surprising to see he let you pet him." He said.

I smile. " I sure me petting the cat not the only thing you stop to me for?" I said.

" No, it's not. I wanted to see if the bastard likes the idea of all this?" He said.

" Call me what you like but this city and everything could use some change. I'm happy where I am. If all the gods but the great other granted me a kingdom to rule on this side of the sea I will." I said as we walking and soon go to the garden.

" Why? the people- He said but I stopped him.

" Yes, the people. Its starts with them truly. Some will hate you, try to kill you, and others will love you and protect you. If I could run a kingdom on this side of the sea then I want my people to fight for themselves. Survival is the key. All this will be dust and ash one day and the people might be as well." I said.

" It seems like you have your own experience?" he asked.

" I might be a bastard to you and the people here but across those seas, I'm more and to the men and women that fight for me and came with me to my home. I do run lands and people call me their empress. I don't just sit around and look pretty. I help them and farm with them. I show them how to defend themselves." I said.

He was about to say something else when a familiar girl came into our view and call me.

" Ashara you finally made it." Myrcella said. She was cover in dirt for she was working on her garden. 

I'm sure I had said a while ago that she and her cousin looked alike and soon our plan will go into action. She was nothing like a loin at all.

" You are familiar with the Princess?" Jamie said confused.

" Its the other way around actually. Though I am pleased to know that she doesn't mind getting a little dirty and doing things herself." I said before I curtsy to the princess.

" Hello Ashara, Uncle Jamie." She said.

Today was interesting when he stiffens up and she gave him a look but he didn't seem to notice.

...

The following day I sat with the girls for breakfast. Arya stabbing the table and Sansa looking pathetic. The Septa told Arya to stop but she didn't and say it was for the princes. Soon Sansa opens her mouth and I block everything out until the table was empty and it just Father, the Septa, and me. I see a doll where Sana had sat and shook my head.

" Something you want to say Ashara." Father said.

" No father just clearing my head. Now if you excuse me. I have to go train with my men." I said and soon left.

...

A tournament for the hand. Interesting. I decided to dress like a lady plus the event was for my father and the alliance between us. Don't ever think I don't come compared. Arya decided to walk with me and she been giving me what I needed to here which I had already figured.

Cersei didn't like the attention her brother was giving me. So she tried silly little things that made me laugh.

Cutthroat.

Got the kiss of death. ( A kiss and getting your head removed by me)

Poison.

I and my past teacher giving me a high tolerance to poisons. She had put it in my food and drink when the king wanted the families to have dinner together.

I'm waiting for her to confront me herself.

My sister and I arrive soon and sit with my father. He was surprised to see what I had on after removing my cloak.

He clears his throat. " Of course you look like your mother is all." he said and I smile.

We all were okay for a while until an ugly man that I found myself not liking at all came to bother my father.

Petyr Baelish. 

I pay no mind to them or Renly Baratheon. They making bets my father wasn't interested on until his eyes were on me.

" Ah and the natural-born daughter of yours. Heard quite a bit about you." He said.

" I sure you have and whatever you plan to ask don't. I have no interest in men like you." I said.

I soon see the royal family was leaving and Cersei glared at me but I only smiled. Soon the king calls me out drawing attention.

' Oh dear'

" Come here, girl. I'm sure you want a better seat by a king." he said loudly.

I stood but a hand grabs me I look to see it was father with worry in his eyes.

" Father?" I said.

" Ashara I -

"It's okay but I'm sure I have to obey the king. It would please him. Right?" I said. I soon pull away and go towards the king and bow. I feel him eyeing me.

" Thank you, my king. It's a pleasure to be able to sit with the man who fights with my father." I said.

"It's no need for that. I hope your nothing like Ned." he said as I sat. I cover a laugh behind my hand and shook my head.

" I'm positive I'm not. He probably wouldn't approve of the things I have done so far as I been running things with my people and how many I killed." I said.' I told my father my stories but in the way that he be pleased and not be ashamed of the monster that returned to Winterfell'

Ned POV

I didn't like how my friend looked at Ash. I now see he looked at her the way he looked at Lyanna. Arya soon leaves for her dance lessons. I don't like the way Baelish took with Sansa as he has with her mother.

" I see. The king as took a liking to your bastard daughter. I wonder if he tries to leave the lioness for a she-wolf." Baelish. 

' Damn you Brandon'


	11. Chapter 11

Ash POV

I was listening to the shots and battle cries of the knights or want to be knights as they fight. Then the jousting started. 

"I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss myself!" the king said.

' to the gods'

Then a huge man knocked one down. Dead. A huge splint in his neck.

The Mountain.

The man who raped and killed Elia. Two children followed. I have no tolerance for rapists. 

The hound stood beside the king having a look in his eyes towards his brother. 

The king would ask me somethings that I give appropriate answers to. 

" How long do you plan to stay?" He asked.

" I plan to go back to Esso's after the Tournament is over. The people I left will need their Empress." I said.

The king wanted to join the tourney so he left. He trying to get himself killed...or some put the idea in his head.

.....

Soon the mountain and the flower knight jostled but I knew something was up. The horse the flower knight rode was in heat. Soon the horse the mountain started acting weird and gain the flower knight the win. Smart but dumb luck. The mountain soon became furious and killed his house, knocked the flower knight off his horse. The Hound saves him.

...

It was a big dinner that night and I got many compliments about my dress and I thank them all. I dance with Arya until she soon was off again. I danced with my right-hand man and seeing other men eye-fucking me. The king and Ser Jamie included.

Ser Jamie POV

Another took my place and I decide to be bold and ask Ashara to dance. I went up to her as she was taking a drink and the woman soldier that was always there hand her a paper and she nods at her before the woman was gone.

" Lovely night isn't." she said looking at me.

" It could be even more so." I said.

She smiled. 

" Ser Jamie I would think you be breaking your vow." she said teasingly.

" Of course it wouldn't be the first." I said.

" Some rules need to be broken. Now I'm sure you didn't come over to just talk." she said.

" No that wasn't it. Would you like to dance?" I said. She nods and took my hand.

We dance and I lean down to whisper to her.

" You look lovely in that dress." I said and she smiled.

" Thank you. I'm sure your king would like to see less of it...and thee queen seem to be jealous of me. Tried to have me killed twice." She whispered back. I twisted her around and pulled her back tightly.

" I'm sure the king would and many others. In my sister, I wouldn't think she would. I'm sure you have other enemies who would try." I said.

" Are you included? No. No, all my enemies are dead. She just made herself one. A cutthroat is one thing. Poison.. is a women's touch. Cowardly I might say. I'm sure she going to have a word with me about this. The things she would do for her brother. I know the feeling well. As you know I'm a twin. I do anything and kill anyone who hurts or gets in the way of Jon. " She said an unfamiliar cold look went into her eyes. It almost looks like her eyes change to purple. A familiar one at that.

' Sister what did you get your self into'

" Thank you for the lovely dance Ser Jamie." She said and began to walk of.

" You shouldn't walk alone in this castle." I said.

" I'm always prepared." She said to me before she turns back in I soon notice that the piece on her back wasn't part of her dress. It was a sword.

I smiled and it soon was gone when I see Cersei look on her face.

...

Jon POV

The wall wasn't what I thought it was. Maybe I should've gone with Ash. Now it's too late.

...

Ash POV

I can't believe he attacked my father. I sat with the girls until the king and queen came in.

" Girls let's let father talk. No talking back go."  
I said cutting them off. I curtsy to the king and queen before patting father on the shoulder.

" I come back later before I leave." I said.

He nod and I walk out.

So apparently the dumb fish decide to kidnap their brother. For fuck sake what did you just start by doing that?

I hear footsteps behind me and I turn to see it was the lioness. Steel eyes bore into my iced ones.

" We finally properly meet. I heard much about the bastard daughter of the king's hand." she said.

" We both busy women and I'm sure you have. Is there something you wanted to my queen?" I said.

" What is it that you want from my brother?" she said.

' Good right to the point'

" Nothing actually. It took me by surprise, someone of his..status would even look my way. He's very different from many of the men I met as far I been alive." I said.

" A girl like you truly like you don't know much about men. It's funny to see a child loving after him when he doesn't love anyone else but family." she said basically ignoring what I said. 

I cover a laugh and smile at her.

" I haven't been a child in along time. I think the only man I really love in a 'family' way is my twin. Let's get to the point. You can deny all you want but I know you sent the cutthroat and poison my food. What you think I have for your brother...you could be right but your not. I wonder when will he step out the lioness cave and truly see." I said.

" You playing a dangerous game girl." she said.

" You drew the piece first. I love a challenge. I wish the game to be in your favor." I said walking away with a chilling laugh that echoes through the halls.

' Everything you love I will take... One now and another to follow '


	12. Chapter 12

Ash POV

" Do you have to go Ashy? Can I go with you please?" Arya said crying.

" Yes, I have my own people to take care of. I would love for you to come but you know father wouldn't let you and why." I said.

" I don't want to be a lady. I want be a fighter just like you and the warrior women from the past." she said.

" They also were ladies to Arya. They knew when to be both just as I. You can too." I said holding her.

I set her down and stood.

" I want you to be strong and survive. danger times are coming. in one most important thing..don't trust Sansa ever. Watch her." I whispered before letting her go.

" Don't forget our training." I said. She sobs before nodding clearing her face.

I turn to Sansa. " I wish you well for a happy marriage and live sister." I said. She didn't say anything which I was expecting. I hug father and wish him well.

" Ashara...I need to tell you something but...I decided to write it down. Don't read it until your back with your people. I'm proud of you. I'm proud to call you mine." He said. I smile and nod. I turn and hand Arya a coin.

" Once you know what you need and what you learn from others come. Say my words to anyone if you cross the seas at any dock and they bring you to me. be safe my little she-wolf." I whispered hug her again and soon was out of the room like the wind. it was night time. 

" My lady are you ready." Miho said.

" One more stop then we go." I said and we blended into the shadows taking anyone out who can go back to Varys, Peytr, or the queen. I'm sure my inside woman will keep her busy and tell her what she wants to hear and give me what I need to know. She fit in well. For she is a lion from Gerion Lannister himself who is still alive after washing up on sea on my lands. A strong man he still is and funny.

...

" Are you sure your ready.?" I asked.

Myrcella nods and her cousin Rosamund does as well. They change clothes and I place a cloak on Myrcella and we wish her cousin well before we head out. I see a few of my men and Miho before I place Cella on her own horse before climbing on mine.

" Let's go." I said.

It was night time and clouds cover the moon. We road fast until we pass the guards and head to the docks. We soon got on the smaller ship to carry us to my bigger one.

" I'm going to miss Tommen, Uncle Tyrion, and...

" I know child..that Jamie your birth father." I said.

"How?" she said.

" You have the goodness he hides and his beauty. I see him in you." I said.

I soon arrive at my ship. It was huge. You think more people would see them but I name them Ghost. One minute we are there then we are gone.

I show Cella her room before I start to order us to lead way. It'll be a nice journey back to Eastern Essos.

...

Third POV

Soon the strong women ships disappeared like it was never there. 

Ash POV

I decide to train Cella as I wanted her to know how to fight for herself and not depend on a knight or soldier to protect her.

" Once you boarded my ship girl you threw everything you hold to the sea and now it's time for you to start earning and building for yourself." I said.

We soon stop in Lys to restock and me to get reports. I soon talk to many people. 

People still happy and thriving. We soon left and go to 

" Empress Ashara! News from Westeros." A soldier rushed in and hand me a letter.

I open it and shock hold my body.

" Lord Eddard Stark was thrown in jail for taking the seat of the true King Joffery Batheron hours after Robert Batheron died in his sleep due to a boar wound to the stomach." I read out loud.

' fucking cunts'

...

Ageon POV

" Where will you two go?" Daenerys asked.

" Valyria. Senya wants me to also learn more and meet people as well. Dany you got this. Play your part and the day the men stab me I will awaken back at the wall. Once things will play out and we will meet you at Dragonstone." I said and soon she kisses me.

" I will miss you, my love." She said.

" I miss you more. Be ready for Ashara in the future. Either she comes to you or you to her be ready." I said. We kiss one more before I climb up on my brother dragon who we named Baelor as he was the opposite in color of Ghost in his fur. Black as ash from volcanos and eyes red as blood.

In Rhaneys dragon was named Rhae. She was pure red. Visenya dragon that she was supposed to have with her was a babe was named Aemon as he was golden with black flakes and I named mine after our mother Aynna as she was blue as ice and winter roses.

Daenerys kept Rhaegal and Viserion names the same but she changes Drogon's to Balerion the Reborn. 

Visenya climbs on to Rhae and soon we wave at Danys before we gave our words. 

" Sōvegon"

FlashBack

As the sun rose the Dothraki and the others rose to see 7 dragons. Then they see the three white hair people there Khal and Khaleesi and the Khal sister rose and they all been the knee. They now see why these people were promising.

Soon after Aegon was dressed and found Illryio.

" Ah good, I found you. We need to have a talk and a good understanding" he said.

...

Daenerys soon find Jorah and sat with him.

" How did you know?" he asked.

" At first I didn't but I don't get enough luck in a life to not know when the Usurper sends one of his own to try to end my life. In your, Khal is very smart and protective of me." I said.

" How...How is there two other Targaryens the world don't know about?" Jorah asked.

" They're good at hiding and it will continue you to be that way...I ask you now to bend the knee to us...To my family.To your true King.To me. Protect me with your life. My king will spare you if you do and I promise you will break the will and or own chains to change to world for the better." I said.

The bear pledge to the Targaryen's.

" Good now. I want you to make reports to the usurper like you were. We do not need any suspicion from the stags, mocking bird, spider, and definitely not the lions. In time I will tell you more but as of now, I can't trust you. I hope you work your way up to it." 

....

They soon start their march to The Dothraki Sea. As Ageon had to show he is a new Khal and even may have to prove himself to the others. 

...

Daenerys was happy and sadden as she knew some people in the past that she gain to care for will have to die anyway for her to gain something else. one death she was happy to handle her self.

Aegon walks in and looks down at the body of a girl that blood seeping into the ground and any was cover in some of it. Seeing her like that with her sword had him going towards her and taking her lips into his.

" Who was she?"

" A lose in..traitor." She said.

" I'm sure our children will be pleased." he said.

A smile cover their faces

...

They were practicing riding their dragons. Maneuvering and learning how to stand on top of them. They flew to the colder lands so the dragons can adapt to it and be prepared.

" Once Aegon and I leave e we have armor build for them...well the others." Senya said.

" An you promise to bring him back once the Night King and the raven dead." Dany asked.

" Of course." she said.

Flashback End

The dragon's dove off the cliff and soon rise high up in the sky and two others follow their riders.

" Take care of your selves." Dany said before turning toward Ser Jorah. 

" We march to get the Unsullied." I said climbing upon my house then look miles away from where Quarth lays with smoke rising from there.

' Fucking Warlocks'

" Of course my queen." he said.

I then smile as I know I will be meeting Ser Barristan soon and I will keep him alive to greet his king and queen.

Third POV

Tears fell down the Ghost Empress's face as she got news of her father's death and possibly her little sisters but with her, she knew she wasn't someone who would die too easily or not at all. Then those tears went from anger tears as she read the letter he handed her.

' I love you like you were my own but you and on or not. You're my niece and nephew. Your true parentage is Lyanna Targaryen Nee Stark and Rhegar Targaryen and your real names are Aegon and Visenya Targaryen.

I didn't want either of you killed by Robert but hiding and not getting to know either of you is my biggest regret besides not finding you after the Greyjoy's men took you. I push you both away from the hurt of losing my sister and the rest of my family doing that time. 

He loved your mother to the end and she loved him to the end.

I had begged Robert not to kill Daenerys but his blood driven...I should've ended our friendship the moment he let the mountain walk away from killing your other mother and siblings. He might have already sent someone to kill her and her brother. If news arrives saying they died and Jon being at the wall..the throne is yours. You have the men and mindset for the people..the kingdom.

I am sorry for everything that comes after if I am to die.

Uncle Ned

The letter falls out of her hand. Blood red and snow-white rage and sadness came over Ashara...Visenya and she screams before destroying everything around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Third POV

The 5 kings war soon began and it will be a long one. For some. Robb soon writes out a disinherited letter for Lady Mormont to have and Lord Redd. Ashara who he wanted to fight by but she was dealing with her own problems across seas. He wasn't letting a Lannister take his home. Lady Mormont sent hers back for her youngest daughter to have and Lord Redd receive his by a bird. 

Who knew kings would just start dying like flies.

Who knew taking something from a man will break him in a good way.

Who knew that little boy wasn't a boy at all and just wanted her brother and favorite sister.

Who knew the white wolf would mingle and find a deeper part of himself with wildings or the want to be known as the free folk and what they were running from behind the wall.

....

As you know a lot of the story is going to stay the same but other parts will not or things will be added in. That is all.

...

Visenya POV

We land and climb off the dragons. Aegon looked amazed.

" Welcome to Valyria. It took a lot to get it back to looking as beautiful as it did before. Some of it still getting rebuilt but no evil magic will ever touch this land again." I said.

Dragons flew around and the sun was setting so lights began to shine throughout the towers.

" Senya...thank you. I'm sure Dany will be happy to see this one day." he said.

" By then it will be more. As of now..for Ashara and Valyria it's just ghost stories until well...silly little Dany leaves Astapor and Yunkai unprotected in the wrong hands of 3 for the butcher king to come and take over so I come to take them from him easily. When she finds out that she no longer a ghost story and the places Ash has taken and is ruling she will want to meet with her. Of course, it will be a bumpy road as they bump heads." I say. Aegon chuckles and we soon head up toward the towers and people for him to meet.

...

Ash POV 

" Again." I said as I knocked Cella over. She gets up and engages with her opponent. I wanted her to know how to take on more than one person. 

She was doing well and adapting faster than I thought. I was proud. I did tell her what her old family did and she was shocked and upset they go that far then I reminded her I was due to who her grandfather is and what he did in the last war. I found out more about what happened after I left.

The last hand had found out that the royal children weren't Roberts and attended the truth comes out and he was poison for it. So my father did too and confront Cersei for her and the kids to leave when he was to tell the king and then Cersei had her cousin who she fucks behind Jamie's back and Lancel got him so drunk on a hunt that he was stab by a boar. Robert has then written up saying that my father was to put in charge until the little cunt was old enough but Cersei tore it up after it was given to her and a conformation and a fight happen. 

You want to know the funny thing is I also found out. Sansa silly little Sansa. Father planned for the girls to go back home and she ran off and told the queen.

Another funny thing happens. My father decided to trust Baelish and he was there and put a blade to his neck. Father was arrested and was promised to be shipped to the wall and Joffery turn around and had him be executed.

We now ways away from Yi Ti and I was getting new on the Targaryen girl and what was happening in Westeros. 

" She gaining people to her side." Leo said.

I let Cella finish her opponent on her on as I walk with Leo.

" Of course. You expect some slip-ups and not so smart choices from her. We will meet one day and I can't wait to meet her. I will have many things to say." I said as stood at the front of the ship.

" I can't wait to see this." He said.

" Empress we have urgent news from the ruler of YI Ti." my messenger Misha said. I take the paper from and read it.

" That damn child." I said and turn to Leo.

" We head to Yi Ti. It seems the golden child has started something again and needs help. Get all ships going." I said.

" Of course and word if I may Ashara." Leo said.

" Go for it." I said.

" I think it times for that child be uprooted and a new ruler installed." he said and I smiled.

" I was having the same thoughts. Play into his and then I can take it. As I should have years ago." I said.

Leo gave nod and yelled out orders.

...

" Thank goodness you here. Now these idiots decide to go against me..." the golden ruler started explaining what happens and I was only listening to the important parts I needed to know. He had his moments he could be a good ruler but he has become thirsty. 

" This wouldn't have happen if you didn't push there bottons and now I'm here again cleaning up your mess like always." I said.

*CRACK*

I lick the blood on the side of my mouth and looked up at him.

" We'll attack them head-on with my army...do not forget who gave you that seat child. Sit there and watch as they become nothing." I said walking away with him calling my name.

I soon get to the docks.

" Did he do this" Leo said wiping the blood dripping from my lip still.

" You have the men on land?" I said ignoring his question.

" Yes and all ships are prepared." he said.

" Miho. I want you to stay here and watch that child. Make sure he doesn't run of for what he did." I said she soon left.

...

It look as a storm was coming as to how gray to black the clouds were becoming when they attack some of my ships. Not the one I was on though. No. I had a beautiful plan to finish them quickly. It was just a trap for them.

Petty.

I take my crafted bow aim to see the commander of the other side before putting three in him and take an arrow basing it in the fire.

" Is the tar ready in position?" 

" Yes"

The tar had spread around the ruler's ships.

I let loose of the arrow. 

It hit where it was pouring out of.

An explosion goes and flames almost touching the sky.

Third POV

Some from miles away can see that the sky became red like the doom like the others that were closer to the ocean. Daenerys and her growing army were one of those people. 

" It looks like battle is happening that way my queen." Ser Baristan said.

She couldn't even say anything.

Ash POV

I turn away from it and hand back my bow to Leo before going back to my cabin.

...

I sit on the throne when Miho drags in the golden ruler.

" Well, I'm not surprised. I'm tired and want to get this over with." I said. I didn't give him the chance to beg. 

" Miho. I'm sure your brother in his men will look after YiTi and come to my aide when the true war began." I said. 

She gives nothing away but I can tell in her eyes she agrees and she leaves to get her brother.

...

We stayed there and I get more training down with Cella in it seems the fighting style and katana fit her well. It was even said that Lannisters ancestors were from here. I had introduced her to Gerion and he was happy angered and sadden about her. He was happy she was his great-niece but was angry at who her parents were.

"It's so beautiful here." Cella said.

" Yes and I can say I'm proud that no one... civilian was harmed doing the battle. Yi Ti isn't really known for its bad rulers as it barely has any. How is your training going along?" I said eating some honey on bread.

" Miho has been teaching me how to properly fight with the blade you given me and some other fighting styles..."

I was listening to her as I read letters after another.

King Jof...

'Hm....I see Stannis didn't win that battle'

' He left my silly sister for the flower girl...and now the silly little girl is going to be married to..'

I burst out laughing.

" M'Lady?"

" Your fool of a brother is going to be now marrying Margaery Tyrell and Sansa going be marrying your Uncle Tyrion....Oh..Well you my dear is going to be marrying the prince of the Dorne" I said and I couldn't stop laughing at Sansa's life.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie POV

Where did things go wrong?

Oh. I know.

That day in the throne room with the Mad King....

' You did the right thing that day in the throne room. He was a mad man. He got what was coming to him. I wish you were able to save those children and their mother. I wouldn't damn children for their father's sins. I see hope in you too. You might not believe it but I will for you.'

I wonder if you doing okay...Ashara. I look down at my stump and over at Lady Brienne.

...

I was back. After the insane jounry I was back....then Cersei turned me away. 

I soon was informed a lot about what happen and then me being taken off the kings guard. I look at the golden hand that was crafted for me then it was a knock on my door.

" Come in." I said.

I young beautiful girl came in.

" Yes."

" Welcome home and I been waiting for your return. Read this and burn it after please." She said handing me a letter. It had Ashara name on it.

" She given me that to hand to you when you returned.Good day." She said and was soon gone as she had came.

Ashara

' I have a lot of words for you Jamie for attacking my father. I wish I could say all this to you in person but I will be gone when you return. I wish we have gotten a proper goodbye as you were interesting company. I might have gotten you something sweeter. I have some truths I have to tell about. One is that I do know your father all your sister's children and your relations with her. I know it was someone in your family or work for ...gave the order..to kill the hand of the Vale. 

I never wanted to be your enemy but after your sister's attempts at killing me for what our relationship was she made herself one. Now I have something interesting to tell you about your sister. 

She and your cousin Lancel been fucking each other.

Your sister confronted me a day or so after you left. Threaten even. With these words in the air for her.

'Everything you love I will take... One now and another to follow'

I hope to see you soon Ser Jamie...

You deserve better'

I sat rereading what I read. I processed everything but not one part.

Cersei and Lancel... 

Lancel and Cersei..

Those two names bounce back and forth in my head. How could she?

I slip the letter into the fire and a familiar smell came from it.

Winter roses and something else..

Third POV

The blonde beautiful girl been doing good for her Empress. Make sure everything goes as plan. All evidence. The joy it will bring her.

Myrcella POV

We all could hear her cries in the halls. Miho, Leo, and I froze in the throne room and the letter in my hands. I felt like throwing up. tears stream down my face.

' My empress I bring sad news.

I must inform you that Tywin Lannister, Lord Bolton, and Lord Frey had made an agreement on something I was too late to find out.

Your brother Robb Stark the king of the North, your sister in law and their unborn child were killed at The Red wedding along with a good majority of his fighting men along with his direwolf. Is mother did as well. They march his disembody head with his direwolf head sewin on to it.

I am sorry for your loss.'

Will Ashara hate me for what my grandfather did..

She soon marches back in with armor on and her words on her sides.

" We march. The dragon girl has left Astapor and Yunkai weak. She has successfully taken Meereen. I see this as a chance of us teaching the girl a lesson." she said. We all nod and leave to prepare.

" Cella. ..I don't blame you." she said. I give a nod before getting my armor and katana.

Ash POV

" Have one my ships taken to Bravoos I have someone there that will ask for me." I said.

" Right away." 

" In I want some outside view of Meereen and the others stay out of view and others..." 

The captain of the ships nod before leaving. 

I climb on my house looking at my men and give word. We soon riding off as the sun rose.

...

It dry and hot when we arrive to Quarth and them fuckers piss me off.

I cleaned up the little dragon's mess. 

" Ashara really." Leo said.

Everything was a lighted.

I gave him an empty expression before climbing on to my horse and we soon took off again.

Fucking Warlocks.

...

We soon get through the red waste to Ghiscari. 

" I would say Impressed." Leo said.

I give the dragon girl some points. Did a beautiful job.

" We stop here for a few then we move on." I gave order.

I smile at my hawk that landed on my arm and I take the letter and open it. I laugh.

' I hope Cersei enjoyed my ..gifted.'

FlashBack

I hold Myrcella's hand as she was cut off guard from an attack and now she has a scar. Start at the corner of her mouth and ends across the cheek. Deep. I took the man's balls who did it. I decided to send this and a lion's head to the Loyal family with me already know what to come and by time then it'll be passed when I find out what happens to Robb. 

I can see it now...

Jamie POV

A gifted from someone we all know...could it be. The Dornish and Tyrells was here as well for Joffrey's wedding.

Cersei has someone open the box.

My sister gets frightened while the others in the council room were disturbed.

It a loins head. Eyes gone. Smell horrible. In something in its mouth.

" Is those balls?" Tyrion

Oh...

" and a letter." I said.

Tyrion takes the letter and reads it out loud.

" Hello to the dear Lannister family. I proud to say you received my gift. As you commanded cowards to take my brother's head and his dire wolfs I took apart of yours. A nice touch isn't. Sorry, I couldn't find a pair of loin balls for you Cersei since you enjoy sucking on your twins, or is it your cousins. You took my family and now I will take yours. When I told you became my enemy that meant my family was off-limits. Now I know your little girl is alone in Dorne. How much time you have until you upset them too. It'll be such a shame if I got my hands on her and ..

He stopped.

" Give it to me." Cersei yelled. I took it from him.

Had my fun with her myself. I could let my men do it but it'll be much better if I did but I am not your family. You see all that gold will be your end. You got everything you wish for and it will come forth. You played your pieces and now my turn. I leave you with these words.

you'll wed the king. You did. You'll be queen, for a time. Then comes another, younger, more beautiful, to cast you down and take all you hold dear. I will. The king will have 20 children and you will have three. Gold will be their crowns . . . gold their shrouds. He did and it will. 

I didn't read the last sentence aloud. it was meant for me. 

' Don't be dumb in getting yourself killed Jamie. If not I'll respect you. 

Ashara Snow

I was barely listening to what Cersei was yelling about. Tyrion was giving me a look.

I did know she was threatening to get her killed and such. 

" Cersei this is a fight I wouldn't even consider our family trie doing. At first, the things I heard about the girl were just ghost stories. Then it wasn't. This probably the nicest thing she could've said in a letter. It could've been worst. Well, I will be drinking as I know it'll be the end of our family. Jamie care to join to learn these stories." Tyrion said waddling out of the room.

I couldn't even look at Cersei after she conforms she been behind my back.

I throw the paper in the fireplace and leave out following Tyrion.

Flashback End 

Jon POV

I jump up out of my sleep. I was seeing out of Ash's eyes again and now her pain. We share the same pain from losing Robb and the others. I wonder if she will come home and join the war.

I lay back down and close my eyes to sleep again.

Jamie POV

I look at my brother who now behind bars as my sister blames him for poisoning and killing Joffery. Sansa was gone and also blamed. I don't think Ash had anything to do with it but I'm sure she going to get a good laugh out of it.

" Jamie want to hear a new story about your Ashara." He said.

" She's not mine. I-

" Yes have an interest in her. It's different from the look in your eyes when she spoken about. When I see you with Cersei ...well before it was one way, then Brienne if was different but nothing like with Cersei then with Ashara you come alive. Your eyes brighten and your smile. I haven't seen that smile in a long time brother...I might even say you in love with her." He said.

' In love with a Bastard'

' She everything Cersei and Brienne isn't.'

" You know I only love one women." I said and he shook his head at me.

Ash POV

I run along on my horse with the butcher's king head on a spike.

Victory.


	15. Chapter 15

Third POV

Oberyn receives a letter from the Empress. He reads and at first he didn't want to then he read it over.

She wanted him to fake his death and she help him do that.

He hard plenty about the young girl and was interested. He was going to some home fake his death by fighting the Moutain.

...

Bells were bringing at night. A woman in a hood guides me to a ship.

" This will be taking you to Astapor and you meet the Empress there. It's good to not see you with your head in pieces." She said.

" How did she do that?' He asks.

" Ask her yourself." She said.

" The bells." he said.

" Lord Tyrion killed his father and caught his whore in his room." She said.

" A name I can call you?" he said.

She nods and comes close and whisper's it in my ear.

" Joy Hill"

She soon gets on the ship as well.

" Your-

" I might share some relations but they're not my family. My work here is done." She said.

" You were a spy?" he said.

" I'm anything the Empress asks me to be but Ash is different. She needed me to see who was loyal and wasn't. Oh, my gods. Her family is a mess...well her sister a traitor anyway." She said.

" Sansa. A girl like her wouldn't seem so..." He said.

" Oh she sings a sweet song to the loin and it landed her father with a busted leg. Well, one of the reasons. I was there when she came into the room beg her to tell her father she wanted to stay. Wanted to marry the king." She said. 

' Appearances can only do so..'

....

Ash POV

I was bathing when Leo came in.

" The ship that was in Westeros has arrived." He said. I get out of the bath and over to the pipe and spray the water on me and turn to him to see his eyes still on me. I gestured for him to come over with my finger.

" Then you better make it fast and hard Leo." I said.

He smirks and shed his clothes.

...

I sat on top of my throne and stand to see Joy and Oberyn.

" Welcome. Joy is good to see you well. I hope nothing happened to you. Your father has missed you. Prince Oberyn welcome to Astapor. I'm Empress Ashara or you make know me as the Bastard Daughter of Eddard Stark Ashara Snow. I know you two are looking for a good meal and bed so let's us go eat." I said and lead the way.

We all enter the room where gatherings would be. Food covers the table and I let them take their seats before I did along with Miho and Leo. I introduce them to Oberyn.

We at in silence for a bit until Oberyn broke it.

" Empress Ashara I would like to ask you how was it possible for you to fake my death?" he said.

" Some might call it dark magic. I call it something man doesn't understand or can control. Now the reason I wanted you here is that a lot more is about to begin and your paramour will end up killing your brother, who you all thought to be Myrcella and his son. Your oldest daughters. The sands snakes will have a helping hand in that." I raise my hand to stop him. " As time goes on she will go to Daenerys Targaryen for alliance and she will except. 

Death is coming for us all and for what she plans to do will cost her and your daughter's lives. So I asking you now will you stand with me when the true war comes. Will you be the one to lead Dorne. I put their lives in your hands and you have to choose who to save if you can. Something is written in stone and can't be undone. I won't lie to you about anything so I have other things to convince you with." I said and stand going over to the wall before taking a piece of it out and taking a diary out. 

I walk to him and hand it to him.

" This is my sister's. How-

" Read it and all things that went unanswered on your side will be." I said.

He reads through it and different emotions go cross his face.

"....She approved of the marriage between Rheagar and Lyanna. He didn't leave my sister. They had a plan in store.....What happened to the child Lyanna was carrying." he said. I hand him the letter my Uncle given to me.

' I need to get used to that'

" Children. Let me tell you my actual name. My name is Visenya Targaryen ii of her name daughter of Prince Rheagar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Targaryen nee Stark, Empress of Lys, Yi Ti, New Valyria and its Peninsula, Astapor, and Yunkai. Sister to the heir of the throne Aegon Targaryen VIII of his name. My bother doesn't know and I plan to inform him once I cross the seas to help him gain back Winterfell from the Boltons. We will revenge Elia and my siblings. If you don't trust me you can leave and I won't stop you." I said.

" Dorne never thought to bend the knee to a Targaryen's but stands by your side to take the Lannister's they will. I will. For Elia and the children." He said.

" I won't fail you. Cheer's to a new alliance." I said raising my cup of wine. We all cheered before drinking.

" Lady Ashara News from Valyria Penisula." my messenger said.

' Oh, what now!" I said frightening him. I apologize before taking the letter.

I laugh. " Oh, this great news. My men have caught sight of the imp and spider. We march to Meereen as I'm sure the Dragon will be happy to see them." I said.

...

Jamie POV

It was good to have Myrcella back. After the snakes threaten her by sending her necklace to Cersei in a wooden snake's mouth. Bronn and I went. Things happen and now we on the ship back to Kings Landing.

I was about to say something but she cut me off smiling.

" I not going to ease you into this but I'm not Myrcella I'm Rosamund. Myrcella with that good Lady friend of yours. She wasn't sure how things will turn out but she proud of you." she said.

" Rosamund....How?" I said.

" No one never notices when we switch with us looking alike...well at the time. She knows and she okay with it. You probably better off hearing this from her. Lady Ashara wanted this done. Please don't tell anyone the truth where she is." She said and her nose started to bleed. I caught her.

" You can make the choice of going forward and let the world think I died as Myrcella or* cough blood out* you leave and go east...find..them. thank you ...for noticing me to-" Her last words died off.

I have a choice...

Well, guys what your thoughts so far. Any questions. Oh if you confused it will all be explained when the three dragons reunite. I give the readers a choice with Jamie. Should he go through with just heading back to Kings landing and going through his regular plot story until things change later or should he go find his daughter and Ashara?


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie POV

I finally off the ship when I see a familiar face. Leo.

" She been waiting for you" he said.

....

Daenerys POV

I miss the others but we have to play our parts. At the moment I just finishing practicing the sword my Khal had given me when Jorah came along with Ser Barristan to me informing me about Yunkia and Astapor.

' Good now to play my part.'

I grew angry.

" Who this person anyway! We only know so much about this person." I said angrily.

" Khaleesi there's more. The person sent a letter asking for an audience with you." he said.

" Your grace this could be a trap. I have gotten word on what they did to the Butcher King." Barristan said. " not a pretty site."

" Any other reports." I said.

" Tyrion Lannister and the spider has been seen making his way here and his brother was seen but disappeared altogether.

" Tell this Ghost we see them and when the Lannister gets here bring him to me." I said.

....

I wanted to kill them once they were brought upon me but I took a deep breath before standing to look at them.

" Why are you here?"

...

Ashara POV

I sit on my throne and smile.

"It's been a while hasn't it. Jamie." I said.

" You look well Ashara." he said.

" I would say the same but I see that you lost an interesting piece of yourself." I said she her golden hand covered. " Let's get to the point. You came for two things but first I need to know will you be loyal to me to the end." I said standing up and walking to him.

" I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." he said.

" Yes but that's too easy. Will you live for me if I said so." I said taking his jaw into my hand.

" Yes." He said.

" Come with me." I said letting his chin go and heading to my council room.

Four of my special men stood behind chairs with a silver mask on. all designed differently. Two out of the four had slimmer and curvier.

" Stand beside me." I order him and walk to my seat.

" Good everyone here. I like to introduce the new member to our army and this squad. Now introductions are in order let's start with you to my left. Remove your mask." I said.

The person on my left stood more straighter before they turn towards us and remove their mask. Golden hair was tied back showing her beautiful face that had a long scar going up from her cheek to the cheekbone.

" Myrcella." Jamie said. She gave him a nod before look at the person across from her.

The mask soon was removed showing the Red Viper. Jamie's face was shocked and I smirked.

After it was Joy. Last was...

...

" Now that's out the way you be joining these four. You be trained by me, Miho, Leo, and another surprise. You wear this mask at all times besides in your own room or my say so. Is that clear?" I said.

He nods slowly looking at the fourth person in shock and a cold sweat.

" Good. Your training begins now." I said and soon head butts him knocking him out.

" I received word from the dragon girl granting our meet. We march in the morning." I said as I gave a nod to Gerion as he came in and nod to me before having my men drag Jamie out of the room.

...

I laugh as I clean the blood of Jamie and smear some 'cream' on his stump.

" Did better than I thought." I said.

I place his mask down and get up and leave his tent.

...

Meereen was in my sights and I smile. Today I save someone. I kick and my house takes off and a good amount of my men follow.

I hear blades clashing and men dying.

I jump off my horse and draw my swords cutting down Sons of the Harpy. they soon notice me and start to charge but then my men were upon them and cutting them down. I cut the head off the one that was about to kill Ser Barristan. I help him up before cutting anyone that was a golden mask.

Soon they were dead but one. I grab him by the throat. Look deep into his eyes.

"Ivestragon se tolie naejot ropagon arlī iā nyke mazverdagon sure tolvie mōrī mēre hen ao fuckers se se āeksia themself zālagon.." I said.

(Tell the others to fall back or I make sure every last one of you fuckers and the masters themself burn.)

I toss to the side to let my men make an example of him before letting runoff.

Ser Barristan looks surprised at me.

" Well, this is a fun way of meeting. I'm the one you called ghost. I'm here to meet your Queen." I said.

Jon POV

I been playing my hands better. The dead is getting closer and closer. I look up at the stars thinking about my twin. Missing her dearly. Hoping I see her one day again.

Ashara POV

The dragon girl had to put our meeting on hold due to Ser Barristan and Grey Worm wounds. Soon the day came.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys sorry for not updating. I have been kind of busy and dealing with school. I will possibly be finding work again so I will update when I can but I won't let anything stop me from doing my books. Also, I realize due to some unfriendly comments that could've been said nicer that I messed up on this chapter and not switching back to the correct POV so I fix it. At the time some parts I was still thinking as Ashara and Not Dany. So sorry for the trouble

Third POV

The Empress and The Dragon Queen dress for their meeting. Soon they leave out their rooms and head towards the throne room.

Ashara POV

Leo, Miho, and my special squad soon follow after me and we soon were outside the throne room when a beautiful woman came.

" She is ready to greet you." she said.

" Your name my lady." leo asked.

" Missandei. In you Ser." she asked. 

" Leo." he said and we soon follow her in and she goes to stand on the side of a beautiful woman that was sitting on top of the stairs in a sit looking at me and my people. I see Tyrion Lannister alongside Ser Barristan and the Unsuilled.

Soon Missiandei goes into introducing the Dragon girl Daenerys. Soon she was done and I turn to Leo and nod my head.

" You stand in the presences of Ashara Snow Daughter of Eddard Stark, Queen and heir to Robb Stark King Of the North, Empress of Lys, Yi Ti, current ruler Astapor, and Yunkai. " Leo said.

I smirk at him. "Lokhrik your tongue leo" I said.

(Watch your tongue leo)

I turn back to Daenerys.

Daenerys POV

In the beginning, I didn't know what to expect. One it wasn't a woman, next she was quite young but older than me, another her being a bastard and the bastard of the usurper dog.

" Your not what I was expecting. You being the daughter to the man that helped the usurper bring the downfall of my family. As of now that I know who you are now are you planning to bend the knee to me" I said.

" If anyone help brought down your family dynasty was your own family. I am not bending the knee to you. As I hope you know your father burn and murder my grandfather and uncle. I do know that my ancestors and yours made a pack after mine bent the knee to yours. I do not plan to hold up my vows of what they did as your father's action undid it all." she said.

" I see I was hoping we could be on better terms. As you know I plan to take back my family seat and be the queen of the seven kingdoms. In as you seem to see yourself the Queen of the North you putting yourself and your people into a rebellion." I said.

"I can tell you now your grace about the people. My fellow northern will never bend the knee again for anyone. An especially a Targaryen. Not after what Lannisters, GreyJoy and Bolton have done. Once you do make it over there you won't find love there. When they look at you they either see your father or they see someone taking their right..their freedom. By your words, you seem to be a conquer but what they need is a ruler. Not someone who will force them to bend the knee, but someone, they are willing to." she said walking a bit closer and not paying any mind to my men grabbing hold of their weapons.

" Are you willing to let your people die for your pride?" i said.

She then laugh and the others look concerned.

" No, it's theirs." she said, and confusion cross over all their faces.

" Let me explain. Winter is coming and my father uses to tell my siblings and me that a long summer brings a longer winter. The north will not survive will out the rest of the kingdoms. I have already seen how one way all this ends. The northern wouldn't want them to bend the knee or.. well we already know who the traitors among them and others will too if the King or Queen betray them for a Southern ruler. 

I don't plan to stay in the North after all the wars are over. My family and people are here. They follow me to take back my home but once the North is safe again I will most likely come back here. Once that happens and the North is deep in snow and having to smother their babes due to not having the food or supplies they need. It will be the Lords in their castle's faults for not using their heads and their common people's bodies in their hands. It's the common people that will help you more than anything." she said. 

" Your grace." Tyrion said but I raises my hand to silence him.

"They need food, clothes along with other things but it's their choice to see you like a Queen. A ruler. If you approach the common people and Lords as a conquer you won't gain anything. Take these words in as advice. Do not follow in your family's footsteps. You are named after the very woman who saved it. Use that gift you hide and it will save you." she said.

I looked surprised at the last part but covered it.

" Very well I take your advice in mind. As you seem to know the people of Westeros more than I how do an alliance sound." I said.

She smiled.

" I will like that. I have Leo here make a contract for us up and see if you agree and if anything needed to be added on and taken off. I will be leaving for Westeros after I leave here. If this goes well I will give you a nice supply of my ships to help your soldiers and anything you think will help you gain the people." She said.

"It seems we have some agreement." I said.

" Well, we do have a common enemy." she said with a smile.

....

Ashara POV

I was looking out my balcony window look at the dragons fly around. They were beautiful. Now, this had me thinking about how I will tell Daenerys and Jon..no Aegon the truth. 

It has to be thought of on another day.

Daenerys has invited me to dine with her and her council. I agreed. Soon a guard came and I followed him. We arrive at a room and he walks me in. It's was Daenerys, Ser Barristan, Grey Worm, Missiandie, Tyrion, and the Spider.

" Good your here lets me introduce my council." She said introduce everyone.

" Well, I have heard quite about you." Varys said.

" I'm sure you have. The things I wanted you to know. In let me get this out the way. Nothing gets by me. I know every man and woman who stands with me. I know when someone who unfamiliar among my ranks and I can offer more to those who you may have or attended to try to tell you what you want to know about me. This is the only warning you get from me. Don't." I said with a smile.

"It's been a long time Ashara. It's good to see your well." Tyrion said.

" I wish I could say the same but your family killed mine.." I said coldly.

" I was hoping you wouldn't hold that against me. I am not my father." he said.

I didn't comment I only smiled at him before turning to look at Daenerys and soon sat and we followed.

" My advisor is right we heard a lot about you but at the beginning your just a ghost story. How have you come to be in your position." She said.

" A long story your grace. I will tell you one day." I said.

She didn't press it after. She nod. " That's a lovely dress you have on. you must tell me who made it for you." She said.

" I did actually." I said. Surprise crosses her face.

"It's beautiful. I have never gotten the time to learn how to sew." she said.

" I good at it. You can ask Tyrion and Barrstain himself. I did outdo his sister when the fat King and bitch came to my home." I said. Some shock covers their faces.

" Is this true?" She said looking at them.

" Yes, separate events. When the royal family and I went to Winterfell they had a feast. As Ashara was making an alliance with her father she had to be presented as well. She had on this beautiful dress that had everyone looking at her with her twin on her arm as they walked in. Many said that what a queen and king look like." He said.

" Really I didn't know that. I still have that dress and it still fits." I said.

" You must show me if it had the whole hall looking at you." She said.

" Yes and some eyes I didn't want looking." I said.

She raised an eyebrow.

" I remember when she rode with her father and sisters I heard the people of the capital looked her way as well. At the tournament and feast, she wore this beautiful royal blue color. The King even made her sit with him." Ser Barristain said.

" and she danced with my brother while the king undresses her with his eyes." Tyrion said.

I took a good swig of wine. Daenerys looked at us.

" Why was the Usurper interested in you?" she said.

"It's because I look like Lyanna Stark to some." I said.

Everyone froze. " I hated those looks. It was either a sad one, pity or lust. Especially from him. one person that said something else though." I said like the wind.

" Who?" it seems like everyone said.

" Jamie Lannister. He said I look like your mother." I said and looked Daenerys in her eyes. 

She stilled for a moment before recovering.

" Why would he be inserted in a bastard?" She said.

I smiled. " Maybe one day you can ask him yourself." I said before raising my glass. " I hope the fat fuck is in one of the hells. Your, not the only one happy about his death." I said with a dark gleam in my eyes with a smile to match.

...

I was out practicing my swords that morning. When Daenerys came with a sword of her own.

" Now I didn't know the Dragon girl knew how to use a weapon." I said gleeful.

" No one knows." She said.

" Well, I'm sure others will be in quite the shock." I said.

" I have been wanting a partner. Will you join." She said.

" Love too." I said.

FlashBack

Kagu POV 

They both were doing well in their training.

" Daughter of mine." Pa said coming to stand next to me as we watch Warrior put them in the dirt.

" I have to go there and put things together." I said.

" Of course. We taught you well I haven't need to worry." he said. I nod before leaving and going to the portal and jumping through.

I land and looked up to see Valyria. Stone men so approach. The fallen Valyrians.

" I am not here to harm any of you." I said in Valyrian.

" You smell like us. Why?" one of them said.

" My father is the one to start this very place and many families. I am his daughter and I'm here to ask for help." I said.

" What is it you need." another said.

" Dragons will return to this world one day by one your own but I myself will be born to this world one day. I need a fully grown dragon before then. An enemy that took your family and this beautiful place is to come again along with a dead one who wants the world at their command. The Great other has his champion and raven will see all descendants of Valyrian gone. Help me by watch over my child and sources to rebuild Valyria to a new." I said.

" What do we get out of this?" said the first one.

" I can have you be human again. My blood. I can have you human to help me save this world or if you do not want to fight and be with your loved ones I will grant you it." I said.

They all agreed to help but some wanted to be with their dead ones.

....

A dragon screeched filled the air.

...

I travel all over the east gaining people to help me in the future. i grant them rubies to wear.

...

I step back into the portal and soon find the other two in each other arms. I smiled.

Flashback End

Third POV

" Your Grace." two voices said.

We both dodge each other attacks before we both turn to see Leo and Ser Barristain.

" Oh Fuck." Daenerys said.

I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realize due to some unfriendly comments that could've been said nicer that I messed up on this chapter and not switching back to the correct POV so I fix it. At the time some parts I was still thinking as Ashara and Not Dany. So sorry for the trouble. If you realize this please hit me up and let me know. Just say hey you forgot to switch POVs back or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you all I coming from Wattpad and this is my first time posting on here so I hope you like this story because I wasn't getting much attention to this story from there so wish me luck and please tell me your thoughts.


End file.
